


The Marching Fishes

by Confundida25, euchan



Series: The Tale of the three-head beast [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, Digimon tamer, Game of Thrones (TV), digimon o2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confundida25/pseuds/Confundida25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/euchan/pseuds/euchan
Summary: Three years had pased since Taichi won the hand of princess Sora and both get crowned King and Queen of the living land, now they must faced the duty of the monarchs as the King hide his forbiden relationship with is Royal Guard Yamato Ishida.The war started on the Honest Island, does the King Joe would manage it?. Mean while at the other side of the sea Takato and Rika stronger their forces.





	1. The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a GoT au with the characters of Digimon, we promised fun, murder and drama. This is also the second part on The Tale of the Three Head Beast, follow the link to read it since the beginning.   
> You can also found it in tumblr: https://twinfanfics.tumblr.com/

The first thing that the Sea King noticed when he wake up it was that the rain hasn’t stopped. The second, his lovely wife awaking next to him. 

“Good morning, your majesty” She said with the sweetest voice

“Good morning, beautiful siren, how do you slept?”

“Terrible, I barely slept” Said the Queen as moved herself slowly “Everything hurt, and I’m hungry and tired all the time” 

The king laughed while Mimi kept complaining.

“Don’t laugh Joe, I’m serious, When is he going to born?”

“One more month my darling, you're doing it great” 

The King hugged his Queen, endering a kiss on her cheek, while caressed the big belly of the desert flower. 

“I’m doing terrible, and the rain Joe, it is been raining forever”

“It’s summer” Joe said with the same patience he had shown the last three years. His lovely queen could be a warrior, but she would never get used to the extreme humidity of the Islands.

“I want to get out, we are trapped on our own castle as animals”

A hurry knocking of the door interrupted the conversation. The King open the door to found a maid completely soaked holding the young prince covered by a huge towel. 

Joe take a depth breadth. 

“He escaped at the rain”

“He escaped at the rain, again, your majesty. I’m so sorry to bother you but the prince is…”

“A bless” the king completed as took at his energetic son on his arms. The maid ran away the fast as he can. “I hope someone had apologized” said the king at his son. 

The young prince has a little more than two years, orange hair, big green eyes and, Joe was sure, a couple of gills hidden somewhere. 

“Rain!” scream the little prince, now completely naked and running to try to open the window and scaped at the rainy garden.

“Oh aren’t you going to greeting your mother, sweetheart?” said the Queen standing up from the bed.

“Mommy” 

“He managed to tyred all the maids” said the King as the prince kissed her mother belly. 

“Now imagine on a month when they will be two” answered the Queen with a smile. 

“Or in a couple of years, when they will be three… or five” 

The monarchs laughted at their own bless. Mimi’s smile was still the prettiest of the entirely world, the expensive fabrics and the coral jewelry were never enough to frame her beauty. But when Joe look at her eyes he found something dark on them, a silent question than kept coming up about the promise of the future, if their mutual love will be enough to conquer at their enemies. 

“Come on son, what you said if you and I go to pass the day on the royal baths as your father do some politics”

As every morning the King passed all the time he could hidden on his room with his wife and kid, but everyday it was a little harder. 

He dressed and get out, the war hasn’t stopped either. 

And when did the war even began. Joe walked for the palace until the throne room. Once time ago his knights were follow him. Davis joking about something and Ken flushing at his words and Cody calling them on their behaviors, with his silents and his wooden sword. And now they are gone. They now are sneaking around the corners of his city, playing a war that Joe doesn’t want to start. 

“Your Majesty” called a counselor “the rebels continue on the peripheral Islands, the attacks are mostly not extremely violent, but they kept moving forward”

Cody was the political lider of the rebelion, and Joe kwno well than he never is going to hurt his own people.   
“We lost other cargaments of provides” The counselors continue “we had losing all our tributes to the capital”

Ken Ichijouyi was the strategist of course, he knows than blocking the supplies for the continent only will weak the alliance of Joe with the Capital, but the people of the Islands will take it like a popular victory. 

“We had reportes of fire on public places, most of them are edifications of the time before the death of the Cold King”

But Davis worrying more. He was a blast on the war zones, his speeches turn on the crowds and flaming the confidence of his allies. 

Even then the revolution stay calm, it didn’t entered at the capital and during three years the people had adjusted at the occasional vandalism, at the political climate of changing and disorientation. Joe did the best in the name of the peace, he had offer and offer accords, her lovely wife had won at the hight class of the Islands, the babies has won the heart of the common people. But there were doubts in them. Until when the good King is going to wait to call The Light to fix this mess? And how much this is going to cost at liberty of the Islands?

The leader of the royal guard had gone a long with the rebels, Joe know so little about him that he feels like a moron for hadn't seen his betrayal coming. A skilled warrior who had teaching Joe’s kids since before Joe kwno them. The King wasn’t proud of the jealousy that take over him every time he thought about that smoughty face, blue eyes and white teeth.

“Did we send more ships at the peripheral?“ The counselor asked.

And Joe wait. 

The little Prince cut the tension of the room. A conserting maid entered running behind him. 

“I’m so sorry your majesty” The woman apologized as the kid try to escaped through the garden “he is fast”

The Sea King walked until his son and spoke with calm. 

“You can’t go outside, you are going to get cold, is raining, stop this”

The child trap his own tongue between his lips and made a trumpet. The crass act took Joe by surprise, he walked a step forward, paralized by the angry and the unknown. 

“I’m so sorry, your Majesty” The maid said as dragged the child out of the room.

How little Joe know his own child. 

“Sir, do you want us to send more ships at the peripheral?” 

“Use our ships and knights to resguard the ways, by land and water, we need for the people to feel safe” The King said at last. 

The day pasted and the rain continued. And continued the war and the royal business. Joe walked again into his room, where his wife was resting. Before he could entered he saw at the maid of before, walking by the hall with concern, looking for someone. He looked at her eyes and she draw an apologie on her face. Joe turned over his steps and walked at the closest door. The inside garden was beautiful, with a lake and flowers and sun. But now was raining, the king entered at the rain between the horror of the maid, walked through the puddles and the heavy drops of the tropical rain until he saw his son, all small and crying, soggy and ashamed of himself. And Joe himself wished to disappear his anger, to want no more to take his son and wrap him with dry clothes and full him with hugs. 

Why the children don’t listen? Why they think that they desires will matter on the big picture? Why he failed on teaching compassion and patient and humility? 

Joe took his son on his arms and comforted him with kisses and cares, knowing well that he hasn’t the strength to scold him. 

At the next day the storm stopped. And Joe catches his wife and son getting ready for a trip on the town. 

“Aren’t you coming, darling?” Said Mimi endering the words. 

“You go with the kid, I’m feeling a little down, better rested the day” the King answered. 

“We both know that you are the one who needs to see more than this walls”

“Mimi, please… just...” He didn’t finished, he didn’t know what else to said. 

She stepped closed at his husband, kissing him on the mouth, with her hands holding his face, Joe rested his hands on her back, both proud of belong to each other. 

“You know, that if you asked I will finish all your monsters” The queen said at his ear. Joe could feel the old knife tied on the Queen´s leg, hidden over her pregnancy dress.

“We are not getting to that” the King responded as he always did “I know those kids, I’m going to make them entered into reason, they are no monsters”

The Queen kissed her husband again, proud of his compassion. She took her son and both entered at the royal carriage.   
_____________________________________

The quarters of the rebellion weren’t a castle. They hadn’t maids and servants, and the rebels that join the rebellions weren’t well trained soldiers, were common people with unconformities about the Sea King regimen that Iory didn’t share.

“The cargament of today will feed us for another week” said Ichijouji since his corner on the small room while he drop and catch a small knife. 

“Yea, other robbery, that will show them what we are made for” Iory said sarcastically reviewing the plans of the controlled Islands again. 

“Well, it will feed our people” Ichijouji repeated.

Iory didn’t dare to respond at his brother. Even when the storm had ending the leaks of the ceiling kept dropping water while the two of them hold their thoughts. 

“It doesn’t feel like a winning” Iory said at last. 

“Sometimes it not even feel like a war” 

“Oh it doesn’t had enough death for your taste!?”

“We know it would be battles and you had no right to scold me every time I win one!”

“You could rob the cargaments without killing the dealers!”

“It send a message!” Ichijouji respond with anger

“What kind of message? What the King is going to think?” Iory scream as his brother cursed out loud “we need to show at the people that we are better than him”

“No!” Ichijouji interrupted him, feeling the knife on his hand specially heavy “We need to overthrow him and unless you stopped playing nice we are never going to make it”

“ENOUGH!” Davis scream as he entered at the room “What we need to do is stop screaming at each others as our people is listening” The young man get himself between his two brothers 

But there was no apologized for any part. 

Davis closed the doors as he turned to the them. He was the one who deals with the people, they love him and somehow it didn’t like at his brothers. 

“It was nothing” Ichijouji said as he take the hand of Davis and move his eyelashes for him. 

“You are not scaping of this by your charm” Davis said as he did his best to don’t kiss his lover.   
“This is useless” Iory scream as he threw all the papers at the floor “This has to end”

“We agree” Ichijouji said “We need to make a real attack at the capital”

The papers over the floor get wed.

“The people is tired” Davis said “we already control some Islands, we can proclame an independent and started over”

Iory saw the papers over the floor getting wed. Peace treaties that Joe had written himself. He felt soaked, trapped under the storm that he beg to created. 

“Our master is never going to allow us to surrender” Ichijouji said with a calmed voice. Snapping Iory back to the reality. 

“It is not his decision to make” Iory said. 

The frontal door opened suddenly, a ray of light enlightened the darkened room where the three boys stayed. A handsome man entered with a big smile than no one had had at war times. 

“Master Ryo!” Exclaimed the three young men at unisone.

“It’s over kids, we win” his master said as he threw to them the Queen of the Honest Islands and her heritage, both chained and sedated.


	2. The Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi lives between the death treats again him, the war growing on his kingdom, his secret affair, the pressure of the light and the despise of his in laws, but still he is the King.

He wake up already tyred, with a hurt in his leg and the tedious perspective of a long day; he could oversleep, he was the King but the sight of his empty bed make him get up.

Taichi never miss the mountains, his life before the coronation was far and foggy, now he was alive, he has not good days but perfect moments, and must of them begins in the same way. 

He saw his armor shine with the sun almost as much as his long blonde hair, he was smiling, how the king hate when he smile, as if he wasn't handsome enough and to make it even worse Yamato wasn't even smiling at him. 

“Did you sleep well?” Yamato said at the sight of him, with his well trained voice, that low tone that he use in front of people “ you are supposed to rest, your majesty” 

Taichi shiver at his title, Yamato was so much better than him at hiding emotions; not like they need to, they were alone in one of the many balcons surround the training field, no one could hear them but they were at sight of many 

“How is your leg?” 

“Im fine” he lied “is nothing” 

“You were crushed by a cart” he said as if Taichi was a child to need reprehensive 

“I´m here to talk about the accident? because you know my thoughts about it” 

As his usual himself Yamato said nothing and return his sight to the field 

Taichi focus on the people behind his knight, his royal Knight, the man in charge of his well being and security, the man that against all laws he love. 

The guards were training and two figures stood out of the crow, their swords clash with an intensity that should not be allowed in a training session. One of them raise his weapon above his head and cut the air in a fast attack but his opponent was even faster and avoid it rolling to his side and in an impressive movement hit him on the rib. 

If it wasn´t for his armor he would be death

Taichi cheer at the victorious knight “congratulation” he touch Yamato´s shoulder, happy with a valid excuse to touch him “ Takeru has improve so much, you must be proud” 

A flash of embarrassment appeared on his face and Taichi wondered if any expression could be anything less than stunning on the face of his love

“That´s…” he stutter “That's not Takeru” 

The fighter take off his helmet showing a man no, a young boy who didn't put enough efford in hiding his cocky smile 

“Kouji Minamoto” Taichi sight recognizing his dark hair “so you bring me here early in the morning to brag about your new prodigy?” 

His perfect moment was soon to end 

“I´m not bragging, I just wanna talk about…” 

“What happened to Takeru?” The king know about what he wanna talk “you are just gonna give up on his training?” that would be enough distraction, especially with the defeat prince looking at them since the floor.

“He is my second in command!” Yamato rush “I'm building a solid guard so he would be ready, and Kouji is skilled enough to be his support, you just saw it, he has master his sword technique, if you just let me…” 

“Have you even train Takuya? he is a skill knight too” Taichi left the balcony returning to the castle aisle.

“Yes, and he is also a really good fighter, and a valuable member of the guard that´s why i need you to listen to me…” The king smile as his knight follow him, he has no intention to go further that conversation “ your majesty…” Yamato insist without success “Taichi!” he yells in a tone that nobody should speak to the King

A lonely maid run out of the aisle leave them alone, he turn around and finally confront him,

“I don't wanna talk about it” 

“Takeru could be a good replacement, Kouji and Takuya could help him, just the few months it would take me to return” 

“Are you giving up your position? you know that treason right?” he did not want to be upset, no when both of them were finally alone 

“You know is not like that” One step closer “just give me your permission, please, don't make me beg” 

“uh” their hand touch “ I thought you like to beg” very reluctantly Yamato smile

“Shut up, i'm serious”

“Me too! I'm death serious” 

“He had been in a war for three years!” his teeths clench, dam it, Yamato had to fight every single day“ he need help”

“Then he should ask for it, in the proper way…” 

“he ask me to go” 

“He should ask me” Taichi was tired of repeating that conversation “I'm His King”

“I'm his friend”

“You are the royal knight Yamato! your duty is to protect the king, i´m not gonna send you to the other side of the continent just because the sea King is too stubborn to ask me for...!” 

“Excuse me” The voice of the sumon alchemist surpass their discussion, Koushiro look at them since the corner of the aisle, how long has he been there? “the queen is looking for you, your majesty, we receive news from the front” 

“Fantastic” Taichi turn to him, making an effort for calm down “I would met her in a minute” 

The sumon alchemist hasn't changed at all since the day of his coronation, the same red hair and bright tunic, he look at Yamato waiting for him to repose his posture and keep his distance; the same sharp eyes and agile memory.

The last thing he saw when they left the hall was how the alchemist gave two silver coins to the maid who was hiding behind the curtain.  
.  
.  
.  
The queen awaits on the gardens, usually her favorite spot on the castle, since there she past her days at the company of her mother, aunt and maids, they enjoy the tea, the view and occasionally, when the gossip of the capital were not enough, take care of the garden, in her spare time Sora read and write letters to noble people all over the kingdom, she sewed, embroidered and woven constantly to forget the tedious disaster her life had become. 

Her husband cross the rooms until them, her husband, her evasive, liar husband; after three years of doubs and discussion she has grown embarrassed of their own secret: still no real intimacy were shared between them.

“What happened?” Taichi said as he come closer, his knight comes after him of course

“A letter arrive from the islands” The queen's mother said before Sora could even speak 

“And what does it said?”

it was surprising how easy it was to irritate Taichi, the presence of his political family surely do the work, and that was the main reason why Sora expend her time with them.

“Is address it for the King” Princess Ritsuko,The queen aunt,said and the young man sight

“And what does it said?” he repeat, turning to his wife, sure that wherever it said the women already know it 

She take her time, sip at her cup and clean herself with a napkin before answer 

“The Queen of the Islands and her son had been kidnapping” 

“A horrible tragedy!” Sora's mother cry “ the worst crime in the world! Take a woman away of her husband!” everybody awaits until she end “And when she is about to give birth! I can't imagine the horror that King Joe must be feeling, he is in danger of lost all his descendants!” 

“And his wife” Sora replies angry 

“And what does he want?” Taichi said, with his voice louder than them, exasperate by the unsolicited audience

“Reinforcement, of course” the sumon alchemist interfere, again since the corner of the room 

“Finally!” The king jumps and look at his knight “I told you! at the end he would bend!” 

This time Sora sight, and with the sharp look of her family over her she turn to the other side of the room, ignoring her husband 

“Ms Izumi” her voice was calm “You know that you or any of your kind is not allowed in my private garden” 

“Im so sorry your highness” 

“If we need your advice we will visit you at the temple” 

Not the Queen or her mother or aunt dare to hide their smile when the alchemist walk out, and even when Taichi was happy of that one place free of light part of him infuriate by the situation 

“I´m not sure to entirely like that polity” 

“They are tons of politics witch i don't agree with” Sora replied almost immediately “if you want we can discuss all of them” 

“I would delight to hear about that” and he meant it, she know he mean it “ All i said is that it would be nice if my sister would allowed to join the rest of the ladies of the court for the tea” 

“Hikari is free to come your highness” Ritsuko rush “after all she hasn't made her votes yet” as always with her sharp tongue “Am´I right?” 

“She has not, indeed ” Taichi regrets his visit to the garden, he do his best every day to avoid Princes Ritsuko “ Your son constantly remember us about that” his stomach clench everytime that woman talk“ but back to the important” 

“The situation of the queen” Toshiko, Sora’s mother, continues “and the child! what type of monsters kidnap a child!” 

“I know!” Ritsuko said “But at least she is with her child, there is no greatest fear in a mother heart that losing a son” true words in a liar mouth, Taichi resist the urge to see at Yamato “How old is the little prince?” 

“a little more than two years, I remember clearly because they marriage days before Sora and almost immediately she get pregnant!”

“What a lucky girl!” 

“I wish our Queen have her luck” 

Sora recent her family commentary almost as much as her husband, yes their marriage was a failure, they fail in love, if only they have a child, one single heritage and she could forgive his coldness. 

She look at him, he was as uncomfortable as her, and she knew how long Taichi has wait for Joe petitions, he was desperate for end the conflict on the islands, very well he has suffered enough 

“About the reinforcement” she begins, cutting the conversation between her relatives 

“About the reinforcement” he repeat, smiling “What do you think?” 

Moments like that make her doubt, when he act like a king, when he treat her like a queen; in all the palace Taichi was the only one who ask about her opinion. 

“ A small campaign, show our support to his soldier with supplement and food for the people, we need to show them that they are no need for a rebellion” Taichi tap the table with his finger, anxious for her to finish “ But I'm sure that you have an strategy ready, my dear” 

“ I agree in the food and supplement but we must send a few ships” His excitement was notable “ i´m thinking in a dozen squad, our infantry could take those rebels in no time, they has no structure and no discipline, they´ll surrender if we send more tropes that the necessary” 

All their failures as a husband he compensate as a good king 

“And who would lead our tropes?” 

“We have plenty of good soldiers” Taichi struggle to keep his thought for himself 

“Oh please” Ritsuko interrupt again, with a bitter laugh “ we all know who is the ideal option, the wolf knight entire reputation is about the old war of the islands” 

Taichi saw Yamato holding his breath as he did always than his mother acknowledge his present 

“The wolf knight is the Royal knight, he cannot left the capital without me” a silence cross the room 

“Taichi, dear…” Sora begins 

“He has a duty to the crown” 

“And he do that job wonderful” the fan on Ritsuko hands frame her mean words “just the last week you just have another accident! is the third this year! if you ask me he seems better in killing kings that in keep them safe” 

The table almost flip when he walk away

“Taichi! Taichi waits!” Sora was as faster as him “What is wrong with you?” she hold his arm 

“I would not tolerate this” 

“Is you leg still hurt?” 

“What? no! is not about that” he could not taken it any more “ she is the one behind the accidents!” he exploited. 

“Again with that?” 

“She is trying to kill me! she tried to kill me since the day of my coronation!” 

Sora breath slowly, and with the same slow she talk 

“Why my aunt would ever try to...?” she put her hand over his shoulder, while Yamato walk reached them “What reason she have for that?” 

Taichi look at him and took her hand 

“Nothing, I'm just…” 

She was not stupid, but she chose to ignore his gloomy eyes, as same as she ignore the rumours, the lonely dinners and the empty bed; if their marriage wasn't real then he was not the king, and then she was not a Queen.

“Can we just come back and discuss about the reinforcements? 

“later...” Taichi pulled his hand, looked away and walked to the only place in the palace where neither of them would follow him.  
.  
.  
.

“Stop!” she yells “You need to calm down!” 

“I'm calm down” he lied while his sister hold his injure “You calm down” 

She turn her sigh and release his leg over the water 

The light temple was a exquisit construction, carved marble columns; high ceilings, floors than shine like mirrors, the altar was adorned with waterfalls and lakes where the priests found the calm to pray.

Kari was there in a white tunic and quiet voice, the water cover her knees and as always the bright of her aura has no rival, sadly it wasn't enough to heal her brother 

“you are not concentrate, when was the last time you pray?” 

Taichi feel the accusation on her voice 

“Not all of us need to come to the temple for pray, the light is everywhere” 

“brother!” 

“When was the last time you left the temple?” 

“what that has to do with anything?” 

She left his side and walk through the water, if someone has change in the last years was Hikari, she had lost what little childhood she had left when they left the mountains, longer hair and shorter tunic, as she was not a sister of the light she cannot longer used the clothing

“ I spoke with the ladies of the court earliest, they said you can join them for tea ” 

“forget about that! I don't care” 

“You seem pretty upset the other day!” 

“it was nothing” he knows she was lying “it was Takeru´s idea, he hopes i could past more time with his mother”   
He get alarm by the casual tone in a crucial information 

“I tough you reject his proposal” as same as so many others, Hikari refuse to be a wife and hold her wish to become a sister of the light

“I did, but you know…” she sit next to him “mom and dad insist, and i… i…” 

“You what?” she was actually considering? 

“I told him that i would think about it if…” she doubt “if he converted completely into the light” 

Taichi laughs, Prince Takeru cheer at her miracles and organize dozen of charity events, but he would never join the light, for more that he profess his love for Hikari, his loyalty was with his family, to his mother, a conspiratorial liar whose hands, taichi was sure were covered in blood and to his brother, a bastard whose simple existence insulted the faith.

“Dont laught!” she begs “anyways, Takeru barely speak to me now, i think he is mad at me also” she complain “he is obsessed with his guard position, have you hear about the new apprentice of the Wolf knight? Takeru is insanely jealous of him! i don't know why, why he care about his master having a new disciple?” 

The king get nervous every time he thought about Hikari founding out about Yamato, about his origins, about the secret of his family, 

“Have you hear the horrible rumours people said about him? i told you brother you must find another royal guard” 

Because inevitable she would found out about their affair 

“You are right” he said “Im nervous” he had to divert the conversation “we get news from the islands, about the war, King Joe ask for help”

“You must be happy, it is what you want” 

“yes, but know i must act, make decisions to please the court and bring peace to the kingdom, i want to fight and just end this madness already” 

“You are a brave warrior”

“Thanks” 

“It was not a compliment” she laughs “You are not a knight anymore, You are a King, The king” her strong will sound on her voice “You are not tied with the same rules than all of us, you don't need to please anybody, the light live in you brother” her cold hands grab him ones more “your will must be obeyed, your voice is the law” 

Her sister's words were marked by envy, but they were true

Finally he feel the warm on his body, the sensation cover his leg and reduce the pain 

“Praised the true god in heaven”   
.  
.  
.  
He called for the whole court, wait for them sitting on the throne and it was until the room was full that he speak

“We would show our support to the Island in this war time, ships and soldier would sail on the morning, Ishida” Yamato turn to him, stonish by his change “you must name a replacement who take care of the security of the palace” 

The excitement show on his smile, the victory, he would thank him properly later, when they´ll be alone. 

Each member of the guard know who was the skillest warrior but no one get surprise when the honor go for prince Takeru. 

“Do you promise to care and protect the crown for day and night, even at cost of your life?” 

“I do” Takeru grin while his brother put the sword on his shoulder 

“Then I name you, Royal knight” he hold the tears , careful to not give away to much emotion “Takuya Kambara” Yamato continues “you would be his second in command, you will lead the training and the guards when the duties of the royal Knight prevent Prince Takeru to do it” 

The restlessness of the guard was felt across the room, the best one was left out of the titles, but Yamato approach to him with a smile

“Kouji” he call him with a different tone, a familiar one, his right hand over his shoulder “it would be an honor if you join me on this new campaign to the island” 

“I.. I “ he get overwhelment “Yes sir, I´ll not let you down” 

The wolf knight turn to his King in a reverence, satisfied by the new arrangement, gladly that Taichi has finally get into reason 

“My king, I´m thankful by your trust and your wisdom, I would lead the tropes to the Islands and assure you the victory” 

“You wouldn't “ And Taichi smile, with the same expression that he use to have while ride white steeds “I´ll... “ 

“My dear!” Sora jumps out of her seat “What are you saying?” 

“I will lead our tropes until the warzone, I will sail until the castle of the sea king and guarantee the victory of my Kingdom by myself” 

A thunder applause explote on the court, brave, courage, fearless, bold, he get praise and acclaim, but no one get exited as the wolf knight, no one smile as him, and meanwhile he and the King left the room for discuss the journey Sora had no doubt about the cause of her failed marriage.


	3. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato and Taichi travel to the Honest Island.

The sun in the sky and the sea breeze in the air, men and women yelling in the port, how much Yamato had miss this, it almost feel like home in the Valley with the Honest Island at the distance. The presence of the Light remembered him where he was. The summon alchemist in person come to give advices at the King, he probably needs to remember the right way to pray. Yamato couldn’t wait for sail the ships and forget about the Light and their priests, but the priests stopped they leaving to look deep at Kouji, who was on the port, as everybody else, saying goodbye at his family, who happen to be a dark wizard. The blood of the Wolf Knight boiled at notices the smug face of the summon alchemist, his contempt at look at the two boys, Yamato’s protege down his head and Yamato could feel his shame and fear under the presence of the holy Light, with the King standing there, doing nothing. 

“Kouji!” - Yamato called him as he hide depper the insight of the big walrus god that hang on his neck, and both get on board of the ship. 

As soon as everyone and everything was on board the ships sailed and as soon the ships sailed the King put his warmed hand over him and dragged Yamato until their camber. Their camber, just the idea of share a room with the King was excited; and complete justificated, he has to protect him and if that mean slept and wake up next to him during the rest of the travel, well he isn’t going to complain. Nobody has to know that the second bed is going to be unused. Taichi was kissing him before he would secure the door and for a moment they forgot they are going to a war. Heat and love and the slow kisses, slower as they never had allowed to kiss each other, they are going to had all the night for themselves, all the nights...

A knot at the door interrupted them and Yamato’s blood cold at the sight of the unsecure door. Taichi varely composed himself and opened it.

“Your majesty” Kouji said surprised to saw the King opening the door “if it is not a bother, we need at the Wolf Knight to trace the route and I’m sure you would like to come and met the crew” 

“We are going in a moment” Taichi said haughty and closed the door. 

“Well, duty call” Yamato said kissing Taichi’s cheek one last time. 

“If that is how you are going to said it” Taichi said with a colder tone.

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know, maybe I had to call at the young handsome boy who adores you, Duty”

“Are you serious?” 

“Are you? You, you bright a heretic to the royal guard and you pasted time with him and for the Light, not even Takeru like him. Why did you insisted on bright him at this trip if it is not to, to, I don’t know” Taichi rambled. 

“To fight in a war? What you think this trip is? and he is as a heretic as I am” Yamato scream.

“Oh I am sure you two had a lot in common” Taichi snaped.

Suddenly the hands of Yamato were holding him against the wall. All that years and his knight hasn’t lost his temper. 

“He is my apprentice, he is not your wife and he isn’t the man I love” 

“But he hasn’t laws that would force you to hide” Taichi said with a broken voice as looked at the shining eyes of his lover. 

And Yamato was kissing him, with his hands holding his face and all his strong holding the King’s doubts. 

“You are the man I love” Yamato said “With all and your false and scary religion” 

“Oh because the shady warlock with a hood and tattoos isn’t scary” Taichi said hugging Yamato, trying to kept him as close as possible. 

“The shady warlock is Kouji’s brother” 

“I thought he was for a minor noble house” Taichi asked intrigued. 

“He is” Yamato explained “His father is a minor noble who one day discovered his lovely wife practiced the occult arts, so obviously, he kept his heir and exiled the wife”

“So half brothers? how he kept in contact with his mother?”

“He can denied his mother, but not his brother, they are identical twins that’s why the worlock used the hood all the time” 

“And what? You are going to kept all the knights with sad siblings stories?“

“He is a friend whose problems I can related, also is kind of younger than me and he is in love with someone else” 

“Really, who?” 

“I can’t tell you” 

“Oh come on, I can kept secrets, and I’m the King, I have the right to know everything”

“I can’t, because I promised Kouji that you would be the last person that I told it” 

“Don’t be ridiculous” Taichi said earned. 

“What if, you don’t ask me for Kouji again and I don’t ask you what kind of questionable strategy the Summon alchemist suggested you at the port” Yamato whisper at Taichi. 

Taichi´s kiss was the perfect promise. 

“What I can told you, because you forgot it for some reason” Yamato said as showed Taichi one of the many swords that the King kept on his equipment “Is that even the warlocks are loyal to you” 

The King took the sword and saw one of the heretic sign engraved. 

“This was one of my weeding gifs” Taichi recalled. 

“Yes, it was one of the rare opportunities when anyone could give you something, after that, all that your royal hands touch had to be approved by the Light” 

“Everything?” Taichi laughed as hug a smiled Yamato.

“No, seriously, my apprentice had been dying for the moment to see his king fighting with the sword that his brother gave him”

“Yeah, I’m gonna think about it” Taichi lied between kisses.

The Wolf Knight traced the route toward the Honest Islands, the King went and met the crew. And the next time he saw Kouji and Yamato over the boat practicing the sword he saw friendship and loyalty. Completely different at the love and devotion that he saw on Yamato eyes when he looked at him, the kindness on their sharing kisses, that unbreakable warm between their synchronized hearts.

By night, Yamato rested his head over his King chest, his lover slept as he thought about the unexpected jealousy. He is only in love with Taichi Yagami, Kouji is just a friend, not even his best friend. 

The figure of the big walrus god was still hanging from his neck and as many nights the Wolf Knight prayed silently at the dragon god of the sun to kept Taichi strong and brave, at the sunset holy image to take care of his younger brother and to all the gods of the ocean to kept Joe safe until his arrival. His dear friend was alone fighting a war against that cowards who had tricked him and called him father just to betrayed him on the most ruin way possible. 

Yamato’s blood boiled at the thought. Joe was so trusted, a boy trying to do his best, a clumsy fool who give everything expecting the best of the others. And then, Yamato stopped himself. Joe wasn’t a child anymore, he was a King, he was a skilled doctor, he was the best diplomatic of the living land. 

“I can hear you thinking” Taichi said “what kept you awake my love?”

“It is Joe” Yamato said “I hope he is going well, I can’t stop thinking that I’m going to found him as the first time I found him”

“How was that?” Taichi asked.

“Crying and lost. My father and I were looking for new products on the Honest Island market and I had found a long life friend.” Yamato told him without raised his head from Taichi chest. “The rich Kido family were been so grateful with us for returning their youngest son at home that they hired my father to move all their merchant between the Islands and the Valley, rare medicine and exotic food, those had been some good years. Joe always counting with me to defend him against anyone who laugh of his weak self and I always had counting with him to heal all my wounds.” 

“I know we are late, but we are going to recovered the Honest Island, I promised” the King said. 

Yamato raised his head and looked Taichi right on the eyes and said.  
“Back on the days, I never lost a fight against Joe’s older brothers, and they were magnificent people who loves him, maybe they didn’t respected him enough, but they love him. I am not going to lost against his traidors children” 

The morning they saw the Honest Island on the horizon Taichi hold Yamato’s hand expecting the gesture will warm the cold desire of revenge of his lover.


	4. Son of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takato is happy waiting for the born of his son, he and Yuri live the most happy marriage ever. Rukia is not happy about his few interest in revenge.

Ruki never doubts, her hand never shake at the sight of danger, all her life has always been all or nothing, rush and violence, a never ending run, still she has no regrets, no second thoughts; until him, until the prince.

Sixteen years has past since that night. The night that she decide Takato will live.

The moonlight shone over the smallest cradle in the last tower of the castle, it would be easier if the baby were sleeping, if his crying didn't pierce her ears, if he was less tiny, if she wasn't so sure that his mother would never come to him. 

The blood of the queen was still fresh on her hands 

“What the hell are you doing!? Hurry up!” her partner yell since the door, surprise for her delay

“No” she said, more for herself than for him “this is wrong” 

“What?” they hear steps coming closer “we have no time Ruki just do it!” But she didn´t move, she saw him straight at the eyes as he said “we have orders”

“I'm not going to kill this baby and I swear on the sands of the desert that I will cut your throat if you try to stop me!”

“Damn you woman! what a moment for a moral crisis!” He locked the door and walked through her “if you think I would rather fight you than the entire order then you don't know me” 

His arm cash her waist and push her closer, she smile, like she only smile for him

An explosion sound on the down floor shaking the room just enough to break them apart 

“Koushiro is gonna kill us” she said while wrapping the baby

“No if we kill him first” he prepared his knife ready for when they reach the door 

“No!” she stopped him “we need to escape” but it was pointless, there is nothing he hate more that run out of a fight “this baby is the heir to the throne, he needs to live” 

“Live? Ruki, we killed his family, we burn his castle, we killed his Saurios!” 

They hear them forcing the door 

“I can save him!” she climbs on the window 

“What about his brothers? why his life worth more than them?” 

“They must be death by now, come on!” she hurry, desperate and he follow her standing on the cornice, getting close enough for their forehead to touch, his bright blue eyes stood out in the night and for a breve instant she aloud his strong armors to reconfor her 

The baby finally calm down

“I would give you some time…” 

“What? come on Ryo” she pull his shirt “ don't try to be the hero now…” 

“I couldn't help it” but again she didn't move “You want to save him, I want to fight!”

The hand that held his shirt pulled him harder and with that same strength she kissed him, Ruki loved the way she lived, fast, intense, sure.

“Until the next life my love” and she jumped out of the tower   
.  
.  
.

Her current life wasn't that bad, She had been worse, boredom wasnt by far her worst misfortune.

Takato has grow, maybe not as much as she would expect; but he compensate in kindness what he lack in force, a good quality in a King, not that she would ever tell him. 

“Tell me what?” 

“I´m talking to myself” 

“Then you must use your inner voice” he laughs, he use to laugh so much lately. 

“How long we had been here? in piramide?” She walk behind him, while he sigh papers and decide meaningless stuff 

“Three years, How do you don't know that?” 

“It's too much, i never stay so long in anywhere…” 

“We pass fifteen years on the temple!” 

“wherever..” he put his travel cloat “where are you going?” 

“To the town, i have a meeting with the council about the new dam” 

The investiture fit him well, the gold-embroidered cape, the crown forged with rubies, Piramide had prospered so much under his command but of course that would be something else that she would never tell him

“You are wasting your time, our time! we must have sailed to the continent years ago”

“I´m not, this is my Kingdom Ruki and i must..” 

“This is not ” she interrupt “this is not your Kingdom” he stop, turn to her, and talk in the most annoying tone 

“Im the King of Piramide, my wife is the Queen of Piramide, my son will be the Prince of Piramide..” 

“Your son!” 

“Yuri is pregnant!” he yells 

“Why don'tyou tell me?”

“I told you a month ago! and as soon as the child born we´ll sail to the continent, really what is the matter with you?” 

“Takato!!” the queen voice surprise them, Yuri wave a handkerchief since the balcony “ mi amor! good luck in your trip!” she blow kisses that he pretend to catch

“At least she has learn more than your name” 

“Don't be rude!” he said “ Gracias Corazón! volvere pronto!” but a bit of discomfort show on his face 

“What?” 

“Talk with the Lion as soon as i left, he has instruction to not let her stand out of the bed” he explain as soon as they keep out of her sight 

“I´m not one of your lackeys” she refuse but still obey him 

Outside of the castle a man and a carriage await for the King 

“What is he doing here?” Rika yells without shame when she recognize at Henry Wong 

“I would join the majesty on his travel” 

“Why?” she despise his calm tone, his heavy clot, his daring to speak to her with such a familiarity

“He is my translator” Takato try to stay neutral in more of their feud but he couldn't avoid his empathy with Henry, he was fun, in some ways it was his first real friend “Please wait for me inside” he order to him “ Listen Ruki” again that condescending tone “I know you don't like Henry” 

“I don't trust him, You should not travel alone with him, he refuse to train” 

“ He prefer to train the mind instead of the flesh, what is wrong with that?”

“Takato… Takato.. Takato” she kick the ground “ those are the most dangerous kind of men” 

“If you said that, listen i understand that you are boring here, but just be a little patience, you know… like you just to be, back on the temple…” 

“I had things to do on the temple! i have nothing to do here!” 

“what?” he seems confuse “What did you do on the temple? you just boss me around and talked to mirrors” 

She couln´t believe his audaci, she did nothing? who changed his diapers? who carrying him at night when he couldn't sleep? who teach him to talk, to walk, to fight? 

“Dont put that face!” he climb at the carriage “Beside, what about the new reluctant? Hirokazu and Kenta were excited about your training! that is a good invested of your time!” 

“That pair are the most idiotic, incompetent and disgusting men in the entire world, i has never been more disappointing of the humanity in my life” 

But the carriage was already gone before she end her complains, unfortunately Takato was right, she past the rest of the day in the training camp making that pair of buffoons bleed, the time passed so slowly, every minute was overwhelming, she began to miss her old life, the emotion, the mystery, the sun over the sand, sometimes even his blue eyes .

At night alone, she think on the impossible, what if Takato was not the chosen one? what if be the King of Piramide was his greatest achievement? what if he was just another mortal king? 

All her fears come together when the alarms sound, when the soldiers bring back the king to her, cover in blood, unconscious, on the edge of death.   
.  
.  
.

Fire, light, heat, an unbeatable force, were he is? 

He is sweating, the flames dance around him, it is like walking in the sun, and there is a boy; a toddler playing with a sword, Takato come near to him, he has his same brown eyes, his same wild hair, a slightly darker skin; the child smile at him, Takato also has a sword on hand, the both play for a long time until he was incapable of resist the heat and keep his journey. 

Then it comes the rain, thunders and noise, the heat keeps the water warm. 

Over the pots, jumping and smiling he found another boy, same eyes , thicker eyebrows and darker hair, but Takato is sure he is his flesh and bones; he is almost a baby, barely could stand on his feet; but that doesn't stop him, he jumps and falls countless times. 

The sound of the sea call him and he ended leaving the second boy. 

The waves and breeze feet his spirit, the full moon shines and the stars dance on the sky. 

A baby cries over the sand, a baby who looks just like him. 

The hearth shakes, the storm becomes stronger, he could not stand on his feet, but the boys drow on the sea, far away from him, Takato must reach them, they are his family, his blood… a last roar explodes at the distant and everything turn dusk.   
.  
.  
.

“What happened?!” she run until him, with a fear that she has only feel ones, ones when she hold a knife over his cradle 

“We..” the traductor talk difficult and Rika hold her wish to stab him to death “we were attack, it was dark, it happened suddenly” 

“He is not breathing!” she scream while the soldiers put him on the bed

“I´m a doctor!” Kenta yells at his way to the king 

“Well at least you are good for something!” he ignore her while checking the injuries “Is not a lethal attack, they are only bruise and cuts”

“Then why does not he breathe?!” 

“I don't know!” Kenta cryes sure that Ruki would kill him 

“I think…” Henry yells louder than them “I think he was poisoned” 

“That's impossible!” she stand up “He is a son of the house of courage, the poison is nothing to him” 

“No, no with a substance, i think his energy was poisoned, an act of witchcraft… I… I.. “ he stutter “ I saw the attack and i had read about the symptoms” 

“I have no idea of how treat that” Kenta lament 

“Of course you don't have an idea you are worthless!” she exclaimed furious, witchcraft for the east, she was as helpful as the idiotic doctor “did you?” she turn to Henry “Did you know how to save him?” 

“I… meaby but im not sure..i have never done it before” she could smell the lies on his words, but she has no option 

“Do it” she orders and suddenly he was the one without options

“I would need everyone to leave the room immediately” he stutter no more “i need to be alone with him” 

All obey, except Ruki and he knew it has no point to argue with her. 

The heavy coat fall and his tone muscles jump to the eye, Train the mind, not the flesh her ass

He put the cold body of the king on the floor as he stand up in front of him, his hand perform a ritual that make the room warmer, Ruki didn't know that kind of magic, his breathing change with each precise move of his wrist, his knees flex with the strength of a warrior, and all night long Henry Wong fight against the death itself. 

When he finish Takato breath again 

“What now?” she ask 

“now we pray” 

Pray was for the weaks, for the desperate, for the fools, for the ones who has no control over their faiths. 

So, of course she pray. 

The next days were her penitence, he breath but he didn't wake up, he murmurs and scream once in awhile, and she ignore the madness and chaos outside his room, everything but Takato was irrelevant. 

The kid who cry at the moonlight was dying. She had been a fool for letting the prince walked alone, she confided on the peace of Piramide, this old land who loves his King, so far away of the old castle where Takato was born. But his enemies reached them even here. And now Takato, the survivor, was dying for the attack of a murderer that she hasn’t even seen. 

She asked to the light to mitigate his suffering, she begged to the old dragon and the wolf to give him the stretch and courage she knew he lack of, and finally she supplicated to the shadows to keep him alive. 

Takato woke up at the sunrise of the third day. 

“I need to see him” he yelled, sweating, standing up in his own feets,“Take me with him!” 

“What?” she hold him afraid of his weakness, blissful by his recovery “who? you must rest…” 

“No!” he seem excited and lost, probably stunned by the injuries “My son Ruki, I must see my son!”

Her smile fell apart, he was delusional

“You have no sons Takato…” 

“What?” his eyes didn't focus on her “I know.. I know… I saw them..” 

“Them?” 

“My children… I saw them in a vision” 

“It was a dream Takato, you were unconscious for three days, you were dreaming” 

“No! no it wasn't a dream! I felt the breeze and the ocean, it was real!” he tried to get out. 

“Takato wait!” she stopped him “You were attacked! you almost died” 

“Let me go!” he fighted with too much stretch for someone on his condition, but he stopped and hold her shoulders “Everything is gonna be fine Ruki! I saw my children! I have to see Yuri, tell her that this time everything is gonna be fine” 

“Takato…” but she didn't obey “Takato you were attacked…” 

“That doesn´t matter” 

“Yuri…” she struggle with words “Takato… she lost the baby” 

“No” he shook her arms “No!” 

“She cannot resist to see you hurt…” 

“You are lying! I know what i saw!” the panic made him irrational 

“You were dreaming, it wasn't real” she tried to be gentle “Takato, all of this is a sight, we… you must change this path, we must sail to the continent right now” 

“A sight? yes.. yes It is a sight, we, the next time is gonna be different… the next time” he mumbled, talking with himself. 

“Why would it be any different!?” Ruki lost her patient “this one didn't work! not the one before or the one before that! Goddammit Takato! She cannot carry your children!” 

She was a well training warrior, of course that when he raised his hand to her she reacted, but just the intention hurt as much.

And he ran and she followed him, away from the palace, away from the city, were he could feel the breeze and the ocean again, one foot near to the ravine. 

“Takato!” she shouted breathless “Takato stop! we can go home! you… you don't need this, any of this!” 

“I'm not going anywhere, no without my children” 

The wind became intense, the waves bursting with force, she saw him cry while throwing himself to the abyss.  
.  
.  
.

Henry watch them leave the castle and followed them, but he wasn't fastest enough. When he found Rika she was on the beach, the knees over the sand, screaming, crying like a widow. 

No, even worse , she whipped like a mother 

He knew immediately that the worst had happened, but how? He saved Takato, he saw him stay and walk. Henry’s heart hurt, he shouldn’t have dare to attack his King, he regretted when he saw Ruki crying, Yuri sicked, Takato hurt. But his remedies wasn’t been enough to repaired his mistake. For the first time in his life he felt like the murder he was. 

The sound of the ocean could not quiet the sobs of Ruki. Henry walked near to her, as if for some miracle he could comfort her 

“Stay away from me!” he didn't even bother in touch her 

“Como on Ruki we need to…” it was the first time he adresered her by her name 

The violent tied suddenly calm, they hear a thunder at the distant. 

“Ruki…” he called her

“leave me!” she begged

“No” he found the courage to hold her and with a new strength he forced her to stand up “Come Ruki look it up!”

And she looked at the sea and found the impossible 

The king was there, walking through the waves until her, complete naked, save and alive, on his arms something roar with the sound of the ocean, three creatures sneaked over his naked torso. 

It looked like a three head beast. 

living Saurios, breathing monsters almost as miracle as the resurrected son. 

Henry stared at him, knowing he was unworthy, holding Ruki who almost fait in his arms.

And the King talked, with a confident Takato has never show before 

“Calm down mother, I have my babies, it is time to go home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takato is our Kalessi!! Look how magical he is.


	5. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi and Yamato arrived at the Honest Islands.

Glimpses of the grand castle of the Honest Island felt so much as the last time, it felt so much as the old war that he had ended. Never more. Never more that war, that was all that he had asked, but he was here again, on a ship, on the grand castle of the Honest Island, in a war. 

He had been Joe Kido’s sword that last time, he can be it again. He can win this war for his friend, he was the wolf knight, he will cover his claws with the blood of their enemies. The Kings made peace, the knights the war. He only hoped that Taichi doesn’t judge Joe too hardly, his old friend must be destroyed by his own uncontrollable nerves. 

The Honest Islands were still beautiful. The sea breeze, the heat, the smell of fresh fruit on the streets. Quiet rain kept falling and Yamato knew the weather of the place enough to know that that will be the most dry weather that they are going to had at least for other two months. There were less people on the streets and more garbage. The entourage received them with sad faces, no gifs, food or music. The oldest one of the counselors looked directly at Yamato’s sword and cried silently all the way to the castle. 

The noble entourage leading them at the throne room, the counselors and adviser shut up when the big doors opened. Sitting on the throne was The Sea King, with the coral crown over his head, wearing a fancy embroidered tunic and the big walrus god pending on his neck. Yamato couldn’t stop noticing the dramatic eyeliner on his eyes with no shadow of a tear, the composed breathing under the careful selected jewelry and the plain line that was the King's mouth.

Yamato was going to run into him, but Taichi spoke first.

“Sea King” the King of all the living land greeting him.

“King of all the living land” the Sea King responded. 

Kouji next to Yamato touched his arm. The blondie saw his disciple bend the knee as the Kings spoke. An order of Taichi and he did the same. It felt different of the last time on that castle. 

“I’m going to win this war” Taichi said, full of himself, as usual “ I had enough men and ships to cut this little rebellion, we are going to recovered the Island that you lost, and save the Queen and Prince” the words that you lost too, hang on the point of his tongue.

“As soon as the war will be won and the peace will be restored, it would be payed the tributes that had been missed at the way of the capital and a monument in honor of your bravery will be styled in the first territory that you will reconquer” the Sea King promised. 

“Along with the banners of my house and symbol of the nation” Taichi completed

“The Light has no business here” The Sea King said with no trembling. 

“Even then, you need the Light Knight to win this war” Taichi said, still full of himself. 

“I need the response of the King of all the living land, if the price would be the free cult of my people I don’t want the help” the King said, standing on his own feets, with his head high.

Yamato watch with horror the hand of Kouji moves over his sword, and felt his own hand trembling as never before.

“I’m not asking for a church, I’m ordering banners of my family insight over all the reconquered territories, the people deserved to know who saved them” Taichi said firmly. 

“That, I could take it as an agreement”

“We are going to track the traitors and captured them to be judge and executed for their crimes again the Kingdom” the King said. 

“I will be the one judging my people…”

“No” Taichi interrupted “you are too compromised”

“Your majesty, they are children” the Sea King pleaded

“They are war criminals that you chose to neglect” The King said leaving the Sea King quiet “With the details arranged we will sail first as soon as the sun get down, prepared your men and ships, it's an order”

Taichi ordered one of the counselors to direct them to their rooms, to given to Yamato and Kouji maps and all the intel of the war and the traitors. They obeyed him even without Joe’s confirmation. 

The Wolf Knight looked at his friend one last time before leaving the throne room. He was tall and noble, and for the first time on his life Yamato’s thought that maybe, Joe kido actually was born to be a King.

“God, the Sea King is intimidating” Kouji said to his master later on the war room “Poor of the people who betrayed him”

The words pierced dept into Yamato. Joe was intimidating. Joe. His friend, with an army, with the power to do things.

“Master?” Kouji called him. 

“Yeah, yes, he could be… strong when he had clear his mind”  
“It is true that you defeated him on the chosen children tournament?” Kouji asked casually, with that I don’t care tone that he used when something really interesting him. 

“Yes, but it wasn’t really...” Yamato laughed at the memory “Joe isn’t really good with the sword and he didn’t want to win anyway. But you had to see him with a bow and an arrow he can nailed any target”

The youngest Knight kept silence for a moment.

“Kouji?” asked his master

“It’s just… you called the Sea King by his name, I thought it was weird that you did it with your majesty, but I guess you are just good at be friendly with Kings” 

“What?” Yamato said as he felt his face turning red and the panic surfing on his chest. By his surprised, his apprentice remained calm.

“If one day you need something, an excuse or an alibi… you can get my word. No that that would count much for The Light” Kouji said looking Yamato directly at the eyes.

“Same” Yamato said at the verse of tears. 

The door opened. 

“Knights!” Taichi called entering the room.

Yamato smiled at seen is lover on a shining armor. still too emotional to hide his feelings properly. Kouji reverenced the King. 

“Leave us” Taichi ordered as soon he saw Yamato’s smile and Kouji left while smiling at his master in complicity. 

A couple of kisses and that beautiful irritated smug face of Taichi. 

“So, who is going to win this war?” He said between kisses and laughs. 

“This is not a game, Taichi” 

“No it's not, but equal I’m winning”

Yamato separated of him.

“Yamato… “ Taichi called kindly.

“It is a war, Taichi, and believed or not, Joe is suffering” the knight snapped as walking through the exit. 

“I believed it, but also I know that it is because is own obstinacy” 

“How you dare… his son and wife were kidnapped by lunatics ”

“Because of a war that he refused to end”

“Because of a war that he refused to start. This thing on the Island isn’t a war, they are crimes and threats, you don’t know war!” 

But Yamato did. For an instant he felt the flares around him, the putrefied smell of the bodies and the injuries, the screams of pain of children, widows and warriors. 

“Yamato…” Taichi called worried.

His lover come back to himself surrounded by Taichi’s arms.

“We are going to win this” the king whispered “I promised. We are going to capture the traitors and bright back the peace of the island”

“How are we going to do that without a massacre?”

“Because we are talking about traitors, they betrayed Joe Kido. Even I, with all his insults at the crown and The Light, found quite of hard hate him. Those kids know no loyalty” the King said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I thought we can convinced one of them to join us. The Sea King will be happy to at least recovered one of his knights.” 

“Is this your words or the Light’s words?” Yamato asked. 

A moment of hesitation. 

“Koushiro is a great strategist” Taichi answered as touching Yamato’s face lovely with his fingers. 

“And you really don’t understand why Jou don’t want The Light banner on his islands” Yamato said as he free himself of Taichi’s hug. 

“There are my islands” Taichi said just before Yamato left.

The wolf knight walked through to the Sea King’ room. He opened the door and found Joe alone, taking off the jewelry and for a thousand time the king´s rope looked like a costume over his friend. 

Joe walked toward him, Yamato closed the door and the king broke. Trembling hands clinging over the knight arms, the uncontrollable tears fall over his shoulder and he know Joe was using all his forces to keep his cry quiet enough to nobody but Yamato listened it. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Yamato said with a trembling voice “I should had come early”

The sobbing of Joe transforming in something as his wife and son’s names and a plea to kept them safe. 

“I’m sorry” Yamato continued, with his hands holding his friend “I shouldn’t had all of this to happen. I must have done my duty and kill them when I should”

Slowly, the cry stopped. Joe raised his head and looked with horror at Yamato’s eyes, and saw only determination. 

“Back then, they were children” Joe said.

“They were a danger”

“Who are you?” Joe asked retreating a step. 

“Your champion” Yamato said with affection, as an old promised, as he said it the first time long time ago “And I’m going to fix this”. 

That night the boats sailed and the war begun again on the Honest Islands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe is the best and I love him so much.


	6. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we had been promising a war since the beginning of the fic. The traitors fight in the open sea.

Iory stopped by Mimi’s cell before gone at the war boats. She was sitting with her back on the wall, uncomfortable for the pregnancy, she was hugging his son, both dirty and hunger, but at least the angry yelling had stopped. 

“This is going to end soon” Iory said. But Mimi didn’t answered, she kept there, with his son on her arms “I never intend to…” He know he didn’t own her any apologized. “I know Joe Kido is a good man, too good to be King” her eyes were full of tears and he was full of words “but Taichi Yagami on the big Throne are bad news, a puppet of The Light, the same Light that kills homosexuals and heretics, how much time has to pass before The Light will came at the Honest Islands and started to burn our idols and books.” she closed her eyes and kissed his son on the front as he tied the hug and Iory kept talking “My own father fighted against the capitol, he was trying to independence our home and he ended killed by the sword of the Wolf Knight, a peasant whose only achievement was won the throne for Joe Kido.” The Queen trembled “This is the best for the Islands” Iory said at last.

“Liar” The Queen said at Iory’s back.

The blood of the Forgotten Prince boiled. 

The Ikkaku’s Island was at just some kilometers apart, the last defense before the Grand Island. Joe kept all the zone fierced guarded, but now Iory was sure that Joe would give up.

He was wrong. 

“War boats at the horizont!” Davis yelled since the watchtower. 

The sea was calmed and the warriors ready. The two flotillas encountered each other in the middle of the blue, and the battle started. 

“Take the boats and get as many prisoners as you could!” Iory yelled the orders. 

Davis jumped from the watchtower and the rebels scream, his sword was fast and certain, his hair was an orange flame that run over the battlefield, no for nothing he was his master’s favorite. Even then, Ken Ichijouji was the first on boarded the enemies boats. 

Blood was draining to his sword, sweat all over himself and the screams of his enemies didn’t stop, some of them crying, more of them cursing his name. Ken felt alive on the battlefield, actions and quick thinking, kill the enemy, take the rudder, it was easy. Easier that the other things of life. 

Ken was guarding the cell when the Queen wake up. She found herself trapped, with his son still unconscious next to her over the cold floor. She searched for the weapons under her dress, but they had taken each one of them. She found just the smug face of Ichijouji looking at her. The swerwords of his dying enemies were nothing compared at the treats of the Queen. One beat at the bars of the cell and she stopped the yelling. He was expecting questions, an opportunity to insult her and make her felt as the vain insect that she was. But the Queen started sobbing without help, uncontrollable murmurs that sound to much as a prayer, but wasn’t the name of god on Mimi’s lips. 

“Joley… sister… please… “

“How you dare!” Ken scream. 

His angry eyes found her quizzical look. 

After everything how she dare to say that name, to called the sister that she betrayed. She had seduced the Sea King to choose her over Joley, when she knows that she was breaking her younger sister's heart. Because Joley’s heart was precious, Ken knows that. Memories of that far warm night assaulted him, the hot skin of the princess of the desert, her enthusiastic kisses mixed with all that alcohol. How long has been? three years? Would he ever seen her again? 

Davis blocked one enemy attack against Ken´s back. The young knight turned to saw the face of his lover, Davis was so handsome with that bravery on his eyes, his sword moving gracefully, his mouth yelling at his enemies. 

“We had this battle won” Davis said so full of confident that he even had time to kiss Ken before entering at the weaponry room. The smell of the gunpowder and the fire begun. 

Davis Motomiya set the boat on fire and watch how his followers did the same with the rest of the enemies ships. His arm over Ken’s waist and both jumped at the principal ship, where Iory was looking them with proud. They had captured all the enemies that hadn’t jumped at the ocean or died on the fire (or in Ichijouji´s blade). His boyfriend was hugging him as his brother and the rebels celebrate the victory. Freedom, justice, the spirit of the Honest Islands will survive and conquer all. The Queen had been wrong when she told him that he doesn’t belong there. 

Davis had been in charge to give the food at the Queen. Ken was always yelling at her and Iory was a prince, he hadn’t had to do those things. 

He didn’t understand his brothers, Mimi wasn’t rude at him. If something she looks scary and kept a child in jail was a discussion that he had lost. Back when they were small children The Sea King would had reasons to imprisoned them and he showed mercy instead, because they were children.

“Where are you from?” The Queen had asked after the third or fourth time that he had given her clean food. 

“The Honest Island” Davis had responded. The Queen hadn't been looking so convinced. “I can guess that my parents are from some place else, but I am not”

“You guess?”

“Master Ryo bright me at the Honest Island when I was a baby, I don’t remembered live far away of this ocean” Davis had been talking easily “When the King accepted to training me as a Knight I won a place, and when the other King kill him and forgive my live, I won two brothers” Mimi shivered at the mention of the old battle. Maybe after those days with the knights she could understand the story of the Honest Island. Davis himself didn’t understand that much. 

“I had been trying to do the same thing” the Queen had said sweetening her voice “I try to belong” 

She had been sitting on an old chair, her son had been on her lap hugging at her big mom’s belly. Somehow she made the all thing looked like a throne. Suddenly Davis had been feeling so uncomfortable, Iory maybe was a leader and the right heir, but he had never seen that… royalty. 

Mimi didn’t deserve that cell. The Queen moved her big eyelashes and his son coughed a few while Davis’ heart get smaller on his chest. 

“You know you don’t belong with them, right?” the Queen had said while Davis had his hand resting over the cell lock “The Sea King had been so generous to you”.

A moment of hesitation. The keys were holding on his waist, he know that his brothers weren’t on the building. Did he really would be able to…

Something hit him. The Queen hit him with the chair. He hit the floor and the hand of the Queen had stretched to grab the keys, and she almost got them. Davis rolled at the floor, give up and dared to watch at Mimi’s eyes, and then, he understand why his brothers refused to see her. Any of them would brake before her.

He had been left the room as Mimi yelled at him many variants of fool. But she had been wrong, he belongs at the Islands, at this rebelion, with his brothers: Ken and Iory, his lover and his prince. 

The rebel flotilla was celebrating the triumph while Ryo Akiyama was watching the Queen‘s cell on the rebels quarters. There was something comforting at watching at the Queen. Maybe it was the obvious hate that the Queen felt for him or maybe was the red hair and the purple eyes that remembered him at his own wife. The women of the desert were something else. 

“He is going to kill you” Mimi said with no hesitation.

“Excuse me?” 

“He adores at that children, but you… the King despise you” 

Ryo laughed a little before answered.

“Oh darling, on this days, everybody call himself a King” 

With no more explanation the assassin left the Queen’s cell. Ryo walked through the building until his room, he closed the door and the windows, making completed darkness, he unveiled the big old mirror, recited the old canticle and slowly, a figure formed on the other side.

“Love of my life” he said as Rika´s image appeared.

“You fool” The woman said with the biggest smile he had seen in her since the first day Takato hold a sword. 

“You look happy”

She inclined to pick something of the floor. 

“Look this” she said as showed him a baby dinosaur moving on her arms “Takato found saurios! my child is the chosen one” 

“For the Light God!” Ryo hide his jealousy behind his surprise. “I hadn’t seen one of those on years” the smiled of Rika only grown “But what about them? for when they grow up enough to be useful on combat MY CHILD had been conquer all the continent”

“Yeah sure” She dismissed him “Your plan is obviously not stupid. How is your lame rebelion going?”

“My apprentices are at two battles to won the Grand Island and when Iory will be King of this place, it will be only matter of time to send his army against the capital. Davis will be King of all the living land before the next summer solstice. You had to see him Rika, the people adore him”

“Well, Takato is a King already” 

“A indulged King” he said making her frowned “ You had given him everything, Davis is a survivor, a natural leader” 

“You are always over complicating everything” She said “two battles you said”

“Two battles to conquer the richest land of the continent” 

“Made yourself sure that Izumi didn’t interfere” She said without hidden her concern. 

“I assure you Rika, the Capital bigger mistake is dismissed this war. We are gonna win”

“For the glory of the Courage house” She said as a goodbye.

“For the glory of the Courage house” He repeated.

Ryo allow him to rest a little. All their fights and patience were paying off. 

He remembered that night when Rika decided that felt compassion was part of their jobs. She give up everything for a baby that she believed was the chosen one, but he had never been much of fairy tales himself. Takato could had lucky, but his brother, Davis, had been talented since the first time that Ryo founded him hidden under the crib. Rika hadn’t see him, that itself was marvelous. He is going to be King, Ryo would make it. Captured the Queen had been a winning move, they are going to conquer the Honest Island in no time. 

Far away, the knights of the Islands shared his master confident, not as his knowledge. The Forgotten Prince leadered the insing ship as Ken and Davis make out on the watchtower of the boat. And then, they see them: The Light banners all over the Ikkaku’s Island, and all their confidence banished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many questions and answers! Look out, the plot.


	7. Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen Sora deal with the bussines of the crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a warning for suicide attemp.

The birds come at her window every morning, and she enjoy feeded them, they were so small and colorful, some of them jump to her hand in the search of sustend, and she smile at those little helpless animals that without her would struggle for survive. 

Sadly that simple time for herself had become the best part of her day. 

Outside of her room, as always, a guard was waiting for her 

“Good morning” she didn't smile but show courtesy to the tyred man 

“Good morning your majesty” Takuya hurry to fix his posture and walk beside her, Sora usually was indifferent to the guards around her, but Takuya showed such a bad aspect that she could not ignore him.

“Do you have any problem?” she asked in their way out of the castle 

“Me?” the way he moved remind her about Taichi and the queen regrets the small talk immediately “I'm fine, your majesty, I'm just tired, the new position comes with a lot of responsibilities”

“Really? are you the new second in command, right?” Sora recalled, happy to focus in someone else problems “before you, Prince Takeru was the one in that position, I don't wanna sound rude but he never look as bad as you” 

“Well the Prince always… he has a lot more of… “ He grin at the time he looked for the right answer “The wolf Knight is such an expert in his duty that he rarely need any assistant, so the duties of the Prince use to be relegate to organize the training and the rounds of the others guards” 

The wolf knight, his husband lover… no, Sora would not wasted her time on those toughs, she decided that she was better, she would take the problems she could control.

“That still sound like a lot of work” weirdly enough she didn't remember her cousin do anything else beside parties and dances

“Yes, but usually me and Kouji, I mean” he corrected “Minamoto and I helped him with that, but now that Minamoto is in the war and The prince is the royal knight” 

“You must do all your work and him” Sora guess, pretty aware of the uncomfortable position of the knight, someone in his place should never speak in such a way about a Prince “Dont worry, im assure you that this conversation would not cause you any trouble” 

“Why it would be?” 

Sora recognize her mother voice and breath slowly 

“Is nothing mother, don't worry” Sora hurry to dismissed the knight “I don't expect to see you so early”

“I planned to join you for your morning outing” 

“Of course you are” 

“I hope it doesn't bother you” 

They sat together on the carriage, Sora fixed the wrinkles on her skirt, put her ankles together and prayed for her to don't notice her older shoes, envying her little cousin who undoubtedly lived a life easier than hers.   
.  
.  
.

“Royal knight is the most prestige position a knight could ask for”

“That's precisely the problem my darling” his mother said holding the glass of wine between her fingers “ you are not a knight” she put the glass down and hold his face as she do since he was a child “You are a Prince”

“Still” Takeru shake his head “You don't have to sound so disappointed” 

“Don't be silly my love” she laughed “now eat a little more, you barely has touch your breakfast, god know you need to eat well after all the hard work you are doing, are you fine? you look skinny” 

“Thanks mom, the truth is I'm worry about the war and…” 

“My poor boy” she rushed “the war is far away for the capital, lucky boys like you don't have to worry about that” 

“I'm worry about Yamato” he said already knowing that it would distress his mother 

“I don't understand you fixation with the Wolf Knight” she kept her voice low despise to being alone 

“Mom, im not a child, you cannot pretend that I don't know about my own family…” 

“And I'm sure that we have more important topics to discuss”

“Mom” he never knows when to give up “please” 

“Important topics such as your wedding” 

“My what?” he laughed “Don't you think is a bit early? Don't I need a bride before planning my wedding?” 

“You already have a bride you silly” 

“Mom…” he stay back on his seat “I don't know what lady Lilian had told you but I´m assure you that…” 

“I'm talking about Yagami Hikari” 

“Hikari rejected my proposal”

“Don't be stupid, I talk to her parents and is done, you're engaged had been announced already” 

“What? when were you planning to tell me?” 

“I'm telling you now” 

He stand up and walked from one side to another of the room 

“She rejected me! we cannot force her!” 

“Takeru, my darling please sit down, honestly, married you is the best thing that could happen to that poor girl, did you know the kind of people who want to married her?” 

“She want to be a sister of the light!” 

“But she would not” she ran out of patient “she is the key to the mountains and the right heir to the continent throne she cannot….” 

“What? what did you said?” 

“She is the right heir to the continent throne” she repeat slowly “If the king died in the war” 

“Sora would reign, she can married again..” 

“No if Hikari is already married with a child, her son would be the closer heir and she would become…” 

“ Queen mother” 

“Taichi would never alout that… he would never let anyone force her sister to…” 

“Good thing the King is not here right?” 

“You can't be serious” he collapse over his sit 

“Takeru, I told you, is already done, I don't know why are you so upset, I tough this is what you want!” 

“What about Sora?” 

“Well… “ She sip at her glass letting the flavor rest on her mouth “you are his royal knight, and you know, accidents happen” 

He stand up, slowly 

“I´m gonna pretend you didn't said that”

And he was really good at pretend; he hide his frustration and concern while walking away from his mother, he hide his enthusiasm and excitement every step near to the temple, he buried his disappointed and frustration when Hikari refuse to open the door; and for his own peace of mind he ignored her sobs as he walked away   
.  
.  
.  
“Your hair is a mess” The old lady said as soon as they left the castle 

“My hair is fine mother” Sora could not avoid to smile, the fight about her hair has been long and hurtful, and with every comment about it she feel the necessity to cut it even shorter “Yours look particularly beautiful today, as always” 

But she get nothing but a deathly glance and a cold smile 

“Have you seen the new orphanage? the restoration of the old one was causing to much troubles and…” 

“Have you had any news about your husband?” 

“No mother I had no…” 

“He arrived on the islands a few days ago” she interrupted again “The summoned alchemist told me” 

“Of course he did” was there something the alchemist didn't know? even outside the castle she could feel the eyes of the light over her, they watch her better that her own soldiers “Did i told you about the new water supplies, they…” 

“I'm worry about you” As always her mother ignore everything she said “I think that now that Taichi is outside the capital you should return to your old bedroom, next to mine in the palace” 

“mom, we already discussed this remember?” but of course her mother forget about any discussion that she had lost 

“when do you plan to establish the veto?”

“Mom, i´m not gonna prevent my people to celebrate just because Taichi decide to play soldiers” Some kids run in the street and threw flowers to the carriage “I have worked hard so the food shortages do not cause disturbances, prohibiting ceremonies would only discourage my people” 

“Discourage? the veto exist to show the people you are suffering for your husband departure, the tragedy of life without a King, beside you have more important things to think about it beside the people morality” she said with severity as the carriage slowly come back to the castle

“such as…?” she hate to ask for explanations 

“Ritsuko has engaged his son with Hikari Yagami” Sora rolled her eyes 

“Mother, the well being of my people is more important that the gossip of…” 

“If she has a son before you we would lose the throne” 

“Only if Taichi´s died, please, its not my job to worried about what if scenarios…” 

“no, but neither is building orphanages or worrying about the famine, your work is only one, and until now you have only show incompetence for it” 

They kept silence for the rest of the trip, except of course when her mother pointed out the deplorable state of her shoes.  
.  
.  
.  
One job, one duty, she must serve one single purpose. 

Bare children, raise those children,make sure those children maintain the lineage

The edge of her sword think difference 

Once the night fall over the castle she abandoned her room, one of the many perks of never has her husband around, her guard slept on his position and as always the eyes of the light follow her until her private garden, her favorite spot; where she carefully hide all kind of weapons and arsenal. 

Why the light never give her away was a mystery she wasn't willing to inquire 

If only she can cut her mother words as easy as the air around her 

Usually she stop after a few hours, but that night the anger was unbearable, that night she train until the sword literary fall of her hands, until she doesn't feel nothing more than pain and fatigue, anything to destroy her impotence. 

And just when she thought nothing could make her move, she saw her: quietly crying and trembly at some of the many balcons, Hikari Yagami look even smaller with her old tunic and a pray on her mouth, Sora saw her open the lattice and she run as soon as the girl put a foot on the edge. 

She find the energy to cross the garden and rush to the stairs, she jumps the steps and reach the end of the tower a second before the young girl find the courage to make her last step; Sora´s hand almost fail in catch Hikari´s delicate wrist. 

Her quietly cry become a rain in the Queen's arms, what else she could do but hug her, what else but hear her complains, her fears and her apologies 

“stop…” she talks “You must not apologize to me” for her Hikari Yagami has always been the face of the light, an instrument more than a person, but there, in the most fragile state of humanity, she was nothing but a kid “Is this because of your engagement?” 

“Please don't tell Takeru!” she rushed “Please… it just..” 

Just another girl force into a marriage she never ask

Before she could calm her down, another steps full the tower 

“Hikari!” Sora jumps in surprise, not for the intrusive apparition of the sumon alchemist, but for the unprecedented worried on his voice; the girl stand out and hold her tears on his arms as she was incapable on hers. 

“I´m so sorry Koushiro.. I felt the darkness again…” 

“Again?” both of them turned to her as they had forget she was there “This had happened before?” 

“No” Hikari started to compose herself “no like this, I mean my brother…” she doubd “he always help me when I feel like this” 

“Take it easy sister…” Koushiro comes back to his usual tone “what did you said if we come back to the temple, the purify waters would help you to heal” 

“Yes” she hold his arm and smile to the queen “I will forever be grateful with you my Queen, you really are the matriarch of this land, your kindness and tenacity is what we deserve of our Mother Queen” 

“Slow with the titles” she laughed “I'm no queen mother yet” 

“I disagree your majesty” for a second Hikari left Koushiro arm and reach Sora´s “Is not this your land? Are not all the children of your land, your children?”

For all the things that Sora learn that night the last words of Hikari would be the ones that haunt her for the rest of her life.

Neither Koushiro or Hikari asked about the time and place, and she didn't ask either when both of them walked away holding hands; her head was full and her body was tired; as soon as her head touched the pillow her brain goes black, a few moments of rest when the birds one more time knock at her window. 

She tried to ignore them, o god she tried…. 

Little beast know nothing about schedules, she break so easy and get up; the night had become day, still in her night clothes she open the door 

“Takuya” she called him “cancel my morning outing I´m not feeling well” 

But the guard at her door didn't answer, instead he look at her with a pair of bright blue eyes 

“Takeru” she said at surprise “What are you doing here?” 

“I'm your knight” he said moving the golden armor around him “Royal knight remember?” and he smiled, as if she did not know him, as if they had not grow together in a palace full of adults, as if she wouldn't be able to see through his perfect smile 

“So, do you know?” 

His face almost fall out 

“What? that my fiance, the woman I love, jumped from the tallest tower because of our engagement? “ he laughs almost at if it was funny “the alchemist try to bribe my guards so they would not tell anyone, and I'm their leader, of course I get a part of each one of their bribes so… “ she could feel his tears “not a really good plan”

“I'm so sorry Takeru” what else could she said?

“Is fine, I mean” suddenly he seen nervous “is a horrible beginning but, but we can fix it right? we still can be happy? our marriage does not have to end as…” 

“As mine?” 

“Is not what I mean” but she know she was lying “My mother said that the engagement would not be cancel, no mather the tantrums of the bride” 

“She said that?” 

“You know she did” it was nice talk with him, how many time has past since the last time they talk? she didn't realize how much she has miss her cousin “and believe me, is not the most awful thing she has said recently” his words felt heavy, she could not tell why “Sora” he turned to her “I want to married her, I want to make her happy, but I'm afraid I can't do both, I cannot stop this wedding, but you can” 

He was just a few years younger than her, still in that moment he looked like a helpless child, like a little bird crying for food and shelter. 

Her first order of business was to declare the veto. No celebration would be until her beloved husband would return of the war.


	8. The Battle of the Ikkaku Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebeld army landing on the Ikkaku Iland, where the Light Army is waiting for them.   
> Iory, Davis and Ken confronted Yamato, Taichi and Kouji,

The tide was high on the beach of the Ikkaku Island, the night was close. In no time they would be surrender by darkness, maybe rain. Yamato could feel the sweat inside his armor and he knew his men are suffering the double of him. They had to protect the Island and break the rebels, the Islanders will had no problem fighting with just the full moon light, they would barely feel the warm and the mosquitoes. Taichi must make a deal with Iory and avoid the big battle at all cost. 

Since the ships Iory, Ken and Davis watched the Light Army.

“The Light has arrived at the Honest Islands” Ichijouji said “just like you said it”

But Iory didn’t answer. He took his two brothers and descended from the boats. 

“They are the double of our people” Davis said with concern “they had better weapons and real soldiers”

The rebel army formed on the beach. Some meters separates the two armies. 

“Iory, I don’t know if we should…” Davis started but Iory interrupted him.

“If they would want a massacre they will attacked us in the ships” Iory said calmly 

“They want a battle” Ichijouji recalled “they want to defeat us with all the rights, they want to humiliate us”

But the look of the Forgotten Prince kept glued on the enemies liders. 

“Iory?”

“Why is the King here?” 

Davis and Ken raised their head and looked at him, the shining armor with The Light symbols. “That couldn’t be…”

“Gennai never put a foot on the Honest Islands”

“I’m not really sure what this mean, but I can see on your eyes that this is something important” Davis said as his brothers looked at each others smiling. 

“It means, darling” Ken explained “that our rebelion is finally a war, the King himself has descended from his throne to stop us”

“And if we would defeat him, if the King of all the living land died on this war, nobody will doub of us anymore” Iory said. 

Iory, Ken and Davis arrived at the middle of the battlefield, Taichi, Yamato and Kouji were waiting for them. All with the blades sheathed and a knot on the throat. 

“Lord Hida” the King said. 

“Your Majesty” Iory responded “It is a surprised to find the royalty here, usually you just send us your war´s dog”

Yamato grow angry at the despite look of Iory.

“We surpass your tropes on number and quality, surrender, there is no necessity of a slaughter” Taichi said. 

“We did not start this to surrender” Ichijouji responded with temple “we don’t need your mercy”

“You didn’t know what you started” Yamato responded “The mercy of his Majesty will be for the Islanders, you three will be punished for your crimes, even if you surrender or not”

“I’m surprised of the number of soldiers that you bright to the Islands. Is this the famous Light army? Most of them trained on the Burning mountains, a very dry mountains for what I know” Iory said “Tell me, how many of your men fainted already? It has to be hot inside those armors. Could they even walk over the sand?”

Davis looked carefully at their rivals, The King and his knights were cover in sweat. A thunder sounded not to much far away, the summer rain of every night is going to started soon. 

“They are soldiers, they will endurance. Do you really are going to make your own people fight again real soldiers?” The voice of Yamato sound waiser “Let's settle this, one against one, the best of your warriors and me”

The eyes of Iory shine at the words of Yamato. The defeat of the Wolf Knight had been a long live wish. 

“We win and you give us the Ikkaku Island” Ichijouji said when Iory kept quite. 

“We win and you give us one of you as prisoner until you return the Queen and Prince” Taichi said strongly. 

The three rebel knights looked at each others. It was risky. The Wolf Knight had defeated Iory very easily some years ago, but they were in their territory, it was a golden opportunity. 

“Done” Iory said. And the three Knights returned at the line of their army. 

“One against one, really? Why did we even bright the army, Yamato?” Taichi said. He sound annoyed, but Yamato could saw the concern. 

“It was the best solution” The knight responded “if we win we will be closer to save the Queen and Princes, if we lose, we always could win on the capital”

“You are not going to lose” Taichi said. He didn’t remember a moment when he want to kiss Yamato more that right now. 

“Take care of the King” Yamato said to Kouji and the youngest knight didn’t venture to ask for how long. 

Taichi and Kouji returned at his line with the army as Davis walked at the center of the battlefield. 

“Our men will be disappointed for not being able to fight” The King said. 

“No, your majesty, of course not” Kouji answered before he thought it would be disrespectful.   
.  
.  
.

“It should have been me” Ken said with no attempt to hide his ressent.

“Davis is our best warrior” Iory responded.

“No he isn’t” Ken reclaimed “I had defeated more enemies…”

“You had killed more enemies that any one, Davis had won more battles”

“So is this a punishment? You are going to tell me that you don’t want the Wolf Knight death?”

“We must defeat the Wolf Knight. If I had to choose I would prefer the death of the King of the Light”

They both stayed quite but the idea was around them. The war could take any turn, but if it end with the King of all the living land death, they win. Iory would never give that order, but maybe Ken doesn't need an order to murder the King. 

Davis and Yamato looked at each other. Three years had passed since the Chosen children tournament where they both had been defeated by Taichi Yagami. Three years, where Yamato had been living in the castle, bodyguarding the King, training the youngest, sleeping and eating as never in his life. Davis had been these years winning battle after battle on a war.

The swords clashed. The rain dropped slowly over them, the sand was hot and they were both tyred. They circled each other, the swords were heavy and the bets high. Davis ran against Yamato, knowing the older man will receive his attack from the front, but Davis lowed his sword and raised some sand at the Wolf Knight face. Yamato lost his clear vision but could feel his own sword hitting his enemy. As soon as he dept on the upper armor the other sword clashed his own.

Davis saw it, Yamato lost his sword and his vision, he turned over himself avoiding the sword of Davis without seen it clearly, and with a kneel on the sand he nailed a dagger on the left calf of the rebel knight. 

Both armies heard the scream of Davis Motomiya. 

The kid lost his sword and Yamato swollen the wound until the fist of Motomiya hit him onto the floor. 

Davis was injured and disarmed, Yamato was on the floor with only a dagger on his right hand. 

The Wolf Knight stand quickly onto his feet. 

Taichi felt the hand of Kouji pushing him back and saw the sword of his young knight unsheathed. An arrow had clashed against the sword. An arrow directed at his face. The King and the knight turned to the other army, where Ichijouji hold a bow. 

“TRAITORS!” Kouji scream and unleashed the hell. 

The Light army advanced with fury, the heat and the sand didn’t matter anymore. They hit Davis first and the rebel army next. 

On a moment the world moved faster. Taichi saw his army moved without his orders, he has no words. The enemy had shoot him with no warning, he would be death if his knight, if Kouji wouldn’t…

“Taichi!” Yamato called. He had his eyes red and Davis tied unconscious over his shoulder. 

“Yamato” Taichi scream and kissed him on the hurry. 

The Knight separated quickly of him. There were blood and noise all around them, manners looked strange some how.

“Kouji…”

“He is leading” The knight answered before the King could finish the question. 

At the other side of the battlefield they saw the fast figure of the young knight. The white armor reflected the full moon light and the long blue hair waived on the battle. 

Kouji found the eyes of the traidor vermin that shoot against his King. Ichijouji drew his sword and as soon it clashed with the one of his enemy it broke on two pieces. The next slash passed so close to his throat. A smoke bomb and he felt the hand of Iory on his wrist, dragging him back to the ships. 

“Retired!” The forgotten prince screamed. They sailed with a little more of half of their people over the boats, all tyred and defieded. And Ichijouji repeating over and over It should have been me.  
.  
.  
.

The fist of his master hurt as much as the defeat itself. Iory spit his own blood as Ryo scream at him how he had been weak and stupid. Ichijouji had passed so fast to the angry to the dessesperated crying to the sadic laugh at seen his master hit him. 

Iory understand his master, a lot of people followed them because of Davis. They just can't win against the Light army, it was that simple. 

He had failed. 

“If you beg for mercy, the Sea King would forgive your lives” Mimi whispered from her cell. 

“Is the Light who is in charge now, doll. And the Wolf Knight already promised us a painful death” Ken said half crying “Maybe is time to made a crime that would worth the trouble” 

The knight advanced at the Queen with a knife in each hand and thirst of blood on his eyes as the Queen hide his son behind her. 

“Stop!” Iory ordered him. 

“How you dare? This is happening because of your stupid orders. You are weak Hida! weak and coward!” 

But Ichijouji stopped. Iory was in front of him, with the mouth full of his own blood and the coldest eyes that he had seen in his life. His right hand was extended to received the knife of his brother. 

“Hold her” Iory ordered him and the excitement grown on the chest of his brother. 

Ken opened the cell and dragged the Queen outside.

“Maybe it is true” Iory said, holding the knife in front of Mimi “Maybe I had been to quite about my demands”.

The young son of the Queen scream and cried from inside the cell as he saw the knife nailed down in the right eye of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! the war.


	9. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis was capture for The Light Army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I hadn't add a chapter on a while, but this is going to change.

He didn't know what scared him more: the shackles, the silence or the cold blue eyes that watched him since the door. 

Davis expect a dungeon or a cell, not a dinner with the King and his hunting dog.

The King smiled at him since the other side of the table, part of him wonder if the food where poisoned, the part of him who wasn´t to busy devouring everything. Once there were no more than empty plates Davis finally speech 

“Are you gonna kill me?” Davis wasn't the kind of person who circle around difficult topics

“If we wanted you death, you wouldn´t be here” the voice of the Wolf knight was almost as cold as his eyes 

“Yamato please…” Yagami seems casual and relax, but Davis didn't let his guard down “I want to talk to you Davis, you know, since that time we face each others on the chosen children tournament I had always want to talk with you” 

“Bullshit” 

The Wolf Knight drew his sword but the King stopped him 

“It is true, at that moment you remind a lot about myself when I was young” Davis didn't know exactly why, but he believe him 

“So what?” 

“So, I know you are confused and lost Davis “ His smile was warm and his voice calm “I´m give you an opportunity, a last chance to do the right thing: work with us, join our side and….” 

“You want me to betray my brothers” 

“Don't interrupt at his majesty” 

“Brothers? is that how you call them?” The King continues as if he didn't listen at his knight “You three betrayed the Kingdom first” 

“Your Kingdom?” 

“Joe´s Kingdom, and let me tell you, I can understand Hida and Ichijouji seek of revenge; but you Davis? you are not truly a son of the sea, if you ask me you have more a mountain look” 

“I'm not gonna betray my brothers” 

The sword in the hand of the knight move faster, deadly faster but again the King hold him back. 

“Do you know why was posible your capture?” Yagami stand up of the table “Ichijouji shot me an arrow while you were fighting” he smiled “my army respond to his tread, did you honestly agree with that? You? the same man who refuse to kill his enemies? Ichijouji broke the accords of a battle, if you ask me, the men you call brothers doesn´t share your honor or your bravery, I know you are not like them” 

“You don't know me, or them, I trust them with my life” 

“And that's why you are here and not them” The King walked around him, his long cape make him look bigger, not just that, he was so different from the Sea King or even Iory, he didn't have to convince anyone about his royalty “Ken Ichijouji has no honor, and Iory Hida is so consuming by his desire of revenge that he kidnap innocents and refuse to surrender in an imposible war” 

“It wasn´t Iory”

“Then who?” Too late he realize his words were inappropriate 

“Who?!” the knight repeated when he refused to answer the King 

“Our master” Stupid boy, Ken would be so disappointing of him “Our master Ryo kidnaped the Queen and.. he is the one who refuse to surrender” 

More terrifying than the King were the steps of his executioner “Where are the Queen and the prince?” 

“I rather die to condem my brothers” Ishida approach to him, turn the table and with just his right hand he pick him up 

“Where is the Queen?” He repeated only a few inches of his face and Davis spit on him 

The cold hard floor and and punch in his face was totally worthy 

“Enough Yamato!” The knight stand back; they were dancing around him “You rather die, i understand, you loved them, your brothers” For a moment it's seem like the King where doubting “is it fair to call Ken Ichijouji your brother? or it would be another word more appropriate for your relationship?” 

Every insult that he knows he yell at the King until the knight shut him once again 

“Did you finish?” One movement of his hand and Yamato stopped “Davis, do you know at the desert Queen?” And odd question, he taste his own blood on his mouth 

“We meet her years ago, when she was still a princess” the memory of Jolei warm his hearth, a past time when everything was simpler. 

“I'm sure you hear about her parents deaths a few months ago, she herself is a extrange Queen; single, young and intelligente” 

“That's Jolei” Davis didn't understand why he bring her up 

“Yea, for what I know, she and her sister didn't get along, Joe was supposed to married her but he chose Mimi; a resentful queen; and she is a friend of you and your brothers right?, here is my question: Why is she not helping you in your little rebellion?” 

it's took a while before Davis understood that the King actually expect an answer. 

“I don't know!” dam him “I´m not the one deciding those things, Ken is the strategist and… “ his head hurt so badly “Why you care?” 

“Did you know she has a son?” 

“What? No I don't” what was the point? 

“Are you good at math Davis?” 

“Just fucking said what you wanna said” 

“Her kid is a little over two years old, he has blue hair and dark eyes, his father is not a desert man that's for sure” 

For the first time in all night Davis keep silent

“I would let you think about it, and later we can discuss if you are still so certain about your loyalties”


	10. Deliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe, Taichi and Yamato tried to make a plan of attak against the rebels. But a sudden revelation leave Joe angry and confused.

His stomach hurt, god, he didn't remember the time of his last meal, it doesn´t matter; everything in his mouth taste like ashes, his hands sweat and his head feel like a ticking bomb, every light was to bright, every sound was to loud. 

Joe had lost everything, his children, his wife, his son…

Taichi speak nonsenses since the throne, since Joe´s throne, funny how he continues to lost things: his Kingdom, his authority, his sanity 

What time it was? what day? it´s feel so much like to the old days, those days he had lost everything too. 

His brothers, his youth, his freedom

Each one of his brothers went to war and comes back in a black coffin; the old island war; the cold King again Genai the usurper; How many children of the island died in the old war?

The war would take his children too? he alloud himself to think about Davis,noble and carefree Davis, big mouth Davis, the kid with endless energy, the boy who eat every meal as if it would be his last, traitor Davis, hostage Davis. 

“Can i speak with him?” he wish to sound less desperate, less concern 

“I don't think that would be a good idea” Yamato speak as a friend, still Joe could see Davis blood over his knuckles 

Yamato, the one that he had never lost, yet. 

Sometimes, in the rainy days when Ken was still a boy and brood around the castle with his black cloak and heavy books Joe usually recall about Yamato; and treats him with the same patient and comfort that he would treat his old friend; in another life when Ken would become enough skill with the sword Joe would send him away to the capital; to train with his best friend, to learn for the masters and be the best swordsman of the land. 

In the life that they had lost 

“Your Sea Majesty, Jou, Jou!” his response was slow and confuse “Jou, the king of all land ask you a question” 

The King watch him with impatien; it has to be something about the heirs, they where so use to be instantly obey, that make them temperamental, a mistake that Joe made with his own son, and sadly with Iory. 

No, he don't want to think about Iory

“Davis said that Iory Hida is prepare to surrender” but since when did he get what he want? “That somehow is his Master who refuse give up, do you know anything about this master? we don't have to much information about him” Beside been next to him their voices sounds like an ecco 

But Joe negate with head, he has no energy to think about Ryo Akiyama; Iory wants to surrender, a marvelous new, the prodigy son could still do the right thing. If they defeat Ryo the children would surrender, and then what? He look at the blood in the hands of his friend one more time

“We cannot make the same mistake twice” Yamato speak with the hate in his voice answering a question that Joe was afraid to ask “Even if they surrender we cannot forgive them” 

“They are children” They are my children 

“ They were children, they are men now, men who betrayed you, they attack the King!” his blue eyes doub for an instand “If we give them the oportunity they are gonna kill you Joe, i will not give them that oportuity” 

The silent embrace the room, Joe knows that Yamato only has good intentions and the guilt hit him, he wish that he was willing to stop him, if Yamato where his knight a simple order will be enought. Why Yamato agree to serve Taichi was a mystery for him.

“Do you have any idea where the rebels are hiding?” Taichi interrump what it feel like a private moment 

Ideas? He has plenty of ideas, tousan of theories but just one that make sense “The swarm” 

“The swarm!” Yamato recall “of course” and along with him jump over the map that hang out the wall; Taichi look at them in confusion “Is a group of small island in the south; they are many, at least a dozen, but the ground is rocky and infertile, access is dangerous if you do not know the place, but is the perfect hide” 

Joe hate the way Yamato talk to the King, as if he was an ignorant child, a sweetness that was unusual in him 

“That is the place to which we must move our troops” Taichi celebrated 

Joe despise how the King look at his friend, as if he belonged to him, as if he was one of his properties. 

“But we must be careful, they must have lookouts on the routes, those are dangerous waters” 

The hand of the King travel to his knight shoulder “I'm sure you can manage it” fondly eyes and meaningful smiles, they move together in a synchrony that was ridiculous; again they remind him to his lost children: Ken and Davis use to move like that too.

A thought that make him feel like the most stupid man alive, a sudden revelation that snap him back to reality, he knew Yamato, he knew his past and his hearth, be the lover of a upper class gentleman was no strange behavior for him, but this… he cursed the ocean and the sea

He stand out as tall as he was “For how long?” 

“Well i hope not to much” Taichi´s smile offended him “i mean.. we want to end this war as soon as possible right?” 

But Yamato notice his change of attitude, and for Joe annoyance he put himself between he and the King.

Maybe the revelation wouldn´t hurt that much if it wasn´t for the lies, the hypocrisy, Taichi, the king of the light, the light who persecute and imprison impures...

“Joe what´s wrong?” Yamato try to approach to him but Joe shake and come far from them, he can´t even look at his friend anymore

“Sora knows?” he try to yell “did she?” memories of the dozen of letters he share with his dear friend flash before his eyes, her loneliness, the rumours about her health...

Taichi´s grin broke down “How do you know? i mean.. what are you talking about? “

The smartest thing would have been to keep quiet, keep his suspicions to himself, avoid claims to the most powerful man in the continent “You know very well what i´m talking about Taichi Yagami!” but he has lost his patient too “You are a fraud, you broke the votes you made to your so acclaim god” 

Taichi stay stuned by Joe accusations 

“You don't even denied, did any law mean anything to you?” Joe try to make sense in his mind, both of his hand rest over the table, “Do you think you own him? that…. that you can use people like him just because you have power over them!” 

“He is not using me!” Yamato reacts “Its not like that, please stop!”

Joe turn to him, no longer avoiding his eyes “I expect more from you” 

His words hit the Knight more than any sword did before, Yamato clench his teeth and contain the sorrows “Well… that was your mistake” 

“who are you to judge him? you…” the king yell at him ” Everything you own has been earning by his hand, he fought for you! he Killed for you! he won for you! you are not alloud to… you have no right…” 

“You have no idea what are you talking about” 

“You either, you think you know him better than me? Do you know that he spent these years pleading to come to your rescue? he was so sure all of this was too much for you " 

Joe take a stept back, was than true? a look at Yamato and he knows Taichi was right, but the rage has no disappear “You have a wife” 

“You too! but if you ask me you see more concern about those ungrateful bastards that you call your children than for your actual family!”

If he could, he would hide behind the table, close the curtains of the windows and demand everyone to leave him alone, Taichi dealt a fatal blow to the little that remained of his emotional stability.

“They are the ones who need to be saved, you do not know mimi, she ... she is an extraordinary woman, I have no doubt that she has the strength to ... to protect our son and herself; and despite everything I trust that Iory will not allow them to hurt her "by saying it out loud, with Yamato and Tai judging him, he realized that he sounded even more foolish than when he repeated it to himself.

A nock of the door force them to calm down, or at least pretend to be 

“Sir, I´m so sorry” Kouji enters the room with a small chest between his hands “A letter from the rebels and this” The three of them rush into the package, Taichi took the letter that was address to the Sea King 

“They demand that we free the Ikkaku Island and thet we release Davis, a proof that we are serius… what they mean by that?” 

Joe open the chest and his world collapse 

He lost control, he lost hope, and dear god on the abyss Mimi lost an eye 

“We are not gonna surrender, they are blaffing, this is a sing of desperation” Yamato try in vain to encourage him while Taichi make an efford to not trow up. 

Ryo finally was showing his cards, this must be his work, Iory was burning the ships, who knows who else would drag him along.

“My son…” he barely speak before storm out of the room 

“follow him” Taichi order “and Yamato…” he came closer “make sure he doesn't make or said anything stupid”   
.  
.  
.

Yamato found him on his room, crying and shaking 

“I would found them “ Joe look at him, without worried for hiding his tears “I would keep my promise, i would save the queen and the Prince” he sit next to him “you know i will” 

“Do i?” a bitter laught “I don't know who you are anymore” 

“Or you do” Yamato lay down “ I don't need to tell you anything, you just know…” 

“Still it would had been nice if you just told me” but he smile with an apologize between his libs, just as he use to do, and a tiny light of hope ignite inside of him; that was Yamato, his defender, his friend, maybe they could save his family, all of them “What about Iory and Ken?”

“Taichi doesn´t understand your fixation with those kids, Joe… to be honest me either…” 

“And i don't understand your fixation with the King, He is... “ 

But all hope crumbled as soon as it appeared, three words and Joe knew Yamato would never been in his side again 

“I love him” and even worse “And.. i think he loves me” 

Such a profound declaration, a much more horrified secret 

“Yamato… this is not right” such a waste of words, Yamato has done so much for others in the name of respect, honor, friendship, but love? he knew, sadly, that Yamato has never feel loved before. 

Now there was nothing in the world that Yamato was not able to do for Taichi

He had lost his friend, just like he had lost everything else

“But I understand ” he lied “ I´ll not said anything, i just need to be alone for a while, please, i´m sure that you have a lot of things to get ready before the assault to the swarm” 

With a smile Yamato leave him alone, and Joe waits impatien until the door close behind him and he hear his steps go far away for rush to his suitcase, he took his arrow and bow and carefully, afraid and decided, he sneak out of his own castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOU this is the drama, I was dying to get at this part since the beggining of the fic. Joe is so precious.


	11. Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is tired to be ignored.

The Crown had declared the veto. On the Capital of the Living Land it was forbidden the loud music, the festivals and the civil unions. The Light dedicated all its religious mass at the well being of the King, the pagans painted black signs over their doors and every child that dare to born on the time of the veto was named after the King or one of the heroes that hadn’t return to home yet. 

On the middle of the angst of the city, was The Queen, inconsolable woman who soon could be an inconsolable widow, left behind without a heir. Sora tried her best to pass all her anger for sadness. Taichi had left her to fight in a war that didn’t need him, just to pass his time on the company of some beauty that wasn’t she; and if he died by his stupid decision the royal family, The Light and the royalty of the Burning Mountains are going to argue all over if she had to conserve the throne or it is going to pass to Hikary Yagami, who hold the blood of The King. The right to be Mother Queen. 

“Mother Queen” a soft voice called Sora.

To her surprise it was Hikary Yagami the only one who called that. The irony of the life she gues. 

“Mother Queen” Hikary called again “The kids wish to sing a song on your honor”

She passed the morning listened at the children, surprised that they can sing when they barely eat. She could go at the orphans and the refugees and let the people get amused by her present, but no matter how many times Hilary explained the blesses of the crown, the Queen still felt that standing and clapping was quite useless. 

At least the young girl has recovered the color of her face. Sora cannot stopped to remember the trembling of the girl who jumped of the balcony. 

“Thank you, for all of this Mother Queen” the girl repeated with dearest “You truly doesn’t need to do me any favor”

“Don’t talk like that” the queen answered “you are part of my kingdom and the sister of my husband, we are family Hikary”

Takuya opened the door of the royal carriage and the princes and the Queen found them face to face of Takeru who was guarding the Queen.

Hikary left the carriage with hurry and run discreetly at her chambers. The prince was a statue looking at her missed steps and as soon as the Queen called for him he left, leaving Sora alone with Takuya. 

“You had to apologize at the prince, your majesty, he is passing…”

But the Queen just walked by him and entered the castle. The day was young and she was unoccupied. She was bored of the drama of the children. Hikary Yagami had to be able to get the vows at the Light and Takeru must to married one of the many, many girls who would jointly passed the rest of her days with the handsome prince. But the life wasn’t that easy. 

Walking by the palace, she heard voices on the war room. 

“I assure you that your fears are senseless” it was the voice of the summon alchemist “the King is going to come back victorious”

“You cannot know that” it was the voice of her mother “we hadn’t had notices from the expedition since they left, it is a war, he could be death”

“I trust that the true god of the Light would kept him safe”

“And I know that I am not the only one worried by the survived of The King”

“Madame?” 

“Or are you going to tell me that The Light has no words about the married of the sister of the King”

“The wellbeing of our sister Hikary is one of my biggest concerns and you had know by now that I had insisted with the King and Queen of the burning mountains to aloud their daughter to do the vows” Said the alchemist after an unusual pause. The heart of the Queen raised at the possibility of freedom for the poor girl. 

“The married of the princess of the mountain and my nephew is a trick to snatch the throne from my daughter”

“I don’t really understand why you called me to this reunion, your highness”

“Because the cousin of the King is serving on the army of The Light and if the King doesn’t come back my daughter is going to need to marry him as soon as possible”

Before the Summon Alchemist answered Sora opened the door. 

“Mother!” the Queen scream “what are you doing?”

“Darling, you come back early”

“What are you doing?”

“Some business with the summon alchemist, nothing that you had to care about”

“How you dare? how you dare to discuss my remarried when the King is still in the war and at my back”

“This is not are your back” the oldest woman said as she fans herself with boredom.

“Don’t you think that I had to be present to discuss my own marriage?”

But the mother didn’t answered. 

“It is my duty as the royal adviser and your mother to look after you, darling”

“Majesty” Sora said “you had to call me Majesty, I am the Queen”

Toshiko stand up and left the room without hesitation. 

Sora stayed, imagining a thousand of ways to stab her. 

“If you allow me to said it” the summon alchemist talked “the King is going to came back with life”

“I don’t allow you to tell me nothing” the Queen said “You are not qualified to give me any advice”

The Queen turned the back at him and walked at the door. 

“You must converted at the Light” the man said “you need better advices that the ones that your mother could give you, your majesty”

Sora closed the door behind her, letting the mysterious man alone. 

Her mother want to married her again, her husband could be death or loving another person and the woman who was her biggest threat was the kindness and sadness girl that Sora had never know. 

 

The castle was in silent when the night arrived. Sora was tired of the stillness. The dresses weighed over her body, the mute of her mother and her court were even heavier on her heart. 

She undressed herself and take the black hood over the old dirty armor that she had stolen some years ago. As so many nights before The Queen opened her widow and scaped to came to the highest room of the highest tower of the castle. She closed the door and ignited the torches on the ceiling. Only the birds on their nest wake up. 

Sora knew that this secret was also a lie. The Light was watching. The guard could see the light turning on in the tower. Takeru was skilled enough to noted her absent. Even then, she needed to do it this way. So everyone could lie to each other. 

She had a sword, a bow, an axe and a spire. And a little room. And her anger, her energy to waste against imaginary enemies. The wedding dress was hanging close to the door, she could cut it the times that she wanted and sew it together the next morning. A pass of her sword and it was parted again, the heavy skirt fell to the ground as the breastplate was still haggin of the ceiling. 

How much she hate that dress. She cursed the day of her wedding, when the Light come to overshadow her father's legacy. When Taichi made her promises that he cannot fulfill. When her mother sell her to best bidder. 

She was sweaty, tired of moving the sword, to jump and exercise for a war that she cannot win. Why everyone could fight except she? If only she could left the King, punished him for his ridiculous coldness, if only she could kill Izzy Izumi. 

She stopped at the thought. The summon alchemist, the head of the Light on the Capital, death by her hand. She could started a real fight against The Light. What a silly thought. A silly and stupid child hidden in a tower imagining killing the men that make her unhappy. 

A noise on the stairs and the Queen turning to saw at the intruder. 

“What are you doing here?” Her mother asked with an annoyed tone. 

“You know what I am doing here”

“You are embarrassing yourself and me”

“Yes, this is so about you”

“Well, if I it’s not me, why don’t you tell me what is wrong, darling?”

“What you think? The Kingdom, the war, the people on the street with hunger and cold, the Light hunting sinners, the name of my father dying and you doing nothing to help it.” 

“I have done everything to help you.”

“You married me with a liar!” Sora yelled.

“I married a liar! All the Queens had married liars and murders and stupid, stupid men, Sora, that's what we had to do.” Toshiko scream too “I convinced a King to married me with tricks and low lies so my daughter could had dozens of kings fighting for married her, who cares about your dump husband Sora? he could had been the first of many, the only thing that you should had done was to be pregnant for when he had left you, but your little pride got in the way. God know why you are like this.“

“You think I’m don’t want to get pregnant?” the girl asked incredulous 

“I think god doesn't want you to be pregnant, your to weak to raise children.” 

“It’s all your work, mother” 

The cold hand of her mother slapped her on the face. 

Sora scream and cry as she raised the sword that she still hold on her right hand.

The sword stopped at an inch of her mother´s neck. The older woman doesn’t even blink, her cold eyes were over her wrecked daughter. 

“You should be better than this” She whispered. 

Sora dropped the sword and lost the least of her sanity. Her both hands pushed her mother away of her, the queen mother backed down to steps, her left foot get tangled with the skirt of the old wedding dress and the right one slipped on the worn floor. Sora saw the dark stairs behind her mother and raised her hand to pull her safe, but her fingers get an inch of her mother’s. Toshiko fell and Sora saw red blood over her wedding dress at the bottom of the stairs. 

Suddenly, the silence of the night turned terrified. 

“Mother” Sora called on a quiet voice. But there was no response. The bloody body kept inmovil on the bottom of the stairs. 

I had to go and check her, I had to go and help her, maybe she just need help

Sora repeated the words on her head. But her legs were on the floor and her arms were trembling as her chest and her lips. 

“Mother” she repeated.

The bird on the high nest over the ceiling fluttering its wings, trembling one of the torch. 

Sora looked over the small creature and its small eyes. If only it would be her only witness. 

The mortified girl stand up and extinguished all the torches on the ceiling, living the room on the darkness. She could left the place, pretend that she never left her chamber, fake surprise when someone found the death queen. 

Since the dark of the night on the highest tower, Sora saw a light, a tiny candle shining on the window of the tower of the Light´s church. She could not saw with clarity who was the figure standing on the window holding the candle, but she can guess. The Queen light up a single candle on the window and for a moment, it felt as a conversation. The light on the other window extinguished. And Sora waited. 

The Queen finally came down the steps until the corpse of her mother. Her neck was broken and the white wedding dress was impregnated with the blood. Sora kneel next to her and closed her eyes. 

A calmed steps are getting closer. The Queen turned to face at the Summon alchemist who had come with two guards behind him. He had a candle on his right arm and she still had the old armor. 

“I will turn into the Light” She said “And you are going to fix this”. 

He agree with a small reverence and she saw a spark of light on the dark eyes of the alchemist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> murders!! That's why I write.


	12. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato is torn betwen the memoryes of the old war and the challenge of the new one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Taiyama romance is the best romance.

Yamato likes to make an entrance, he enjoys the movement of the long cape, the strong walk, he push the doors with unnecessary strength; the throne room of the coral palace look exactly as the first time he walk through it, big blue walls, tall columns, sea shells incrust over the windols, but in the throne it was a different man, the shadow of the cold King look odd over Taichi Yagami

“Your Majesty requiere my service?” usually that would be enough,a smooth tone,a killing smile and Taichi would be on his arms, but they were not alone, no matter how much Kouji pretend to blend into the tapestry, maybe they could send him away, close the door and call the day.

A tempting idea on the King mind, but he need to take care of the mater before he complete forgot why he call his knight, why he was so angry.

“Joe Kido escaped”

“I had no idea that the Sea King was our prisoner”

“Allow me to elaborate” Taichi continues “Joe Kido scape even after I asked you to watch over him…”

“He is out of his room, big deal…”

“He helped Motomiya Davis to escape and they are on their way to the swarm” Kouji speak with sorrow in his voice and for one moment Taichi thought the surprise would keep Yamato speechless

“impossible” but he was wrong “Listen, he thinks he can reason with them, that somehow they are still his children…” Taichi close his eyes tormented by what he was about to said

“It was an act of treason”

“He is not…”

“I’m talking about you”

Death silence, Taichi must give Yamato some credit, he did not step back, instead he stand as tall as he was

”What?”

“You disobeyed my direct order”

“You can’t be serious”

“You disobey an order of the King in favor of your friend in war time” Kouji said “That is the definition of treason” his nerves were contagious, his pupil remains kneeling without looking at any of them “one of many, master”

“So, what is this?” he hold his breath “a trial?”

His own voice resonate in his head, a trial, on the throne room of the coral palace; just as that time, to his left he saw the vestigios of the old jail, the site when he and his best friend where prosecute for crimes against the crown.

A fool he was, to young to be a coward, barely seventeen when he enlist on the army of the Islands, or at least that was his lie, everything to join Joe on his journey, they fought against the tropes of Genai, they saw their friends die, they march from the paradise to hell in a war without end, and after survived it they escaped.

Quit the army was a crime punished with death, and Yamato was sure that if Joe wouldn’t be a Kido their trials would be unceremonious.

And there, in that same throne room Joe had begged the King, stop the war! ours brothers are dying, and the Cold King just laugh

“No” Taichi answered and Yamato was force to back to the present, and his lover stared at him, behind his eyes Yamato recognize something that he has never saw before, not in him “I just need to know that is not gonna happen again” that he would not risk his life in Joe Kido´s name

“You are scared”

“That’s not what I asked”

“You didn’t ask anything” Taichi stand out while Yamato yell “ you want to lock me out? persecuted me for treason?”

“Yamato…”

He walked through the room waving his arms and shouting “The light will be delight when you back home with my head in a pike!”

“that’s not what I’m saying!”

“Then what the hell are you saying!?”

Kouji prepare his sword and Yamato hold himself, the walls felt heavy over him, remains of others times fell over him, cold sweating cover his perfect blond hair “I mean…” a crack on his voice, words that he wants to said remains unspoken on his throat.

“I need to know that is not going to happen again…” Taichi repeat, but this time it wasn´t an accusation but a plea, his right hand rest over his shoulder ” I need your word….”

“My word? How many promise I had done to you? I had swore my sword, my life, my loyalty, you own my secrets and my hea…” he suddenly stop and found the warm eyes of a man, not a King

“Joe Kido is a dangerous man, he allied with our enemies, he betrayed our cause” his hand hold stronger over his shoulder “he knows to much….” Yamato felt the fire on his body, that was Taichi´s fear, that was why The Sea King was a treat “You hold on your old friend just as much as he hold on his lost children”

He cannot fight that, he cannot refuse the true, no matter how much he want it

“it will not happen again, I promise”

Somehow it´s feel like a lost, but Taichi smile with that beautiful grin he does every time before kiss him and almost feel worthy “we need to prepare for the assault to the swarm, get the tropes ready” and the King walks through the door with Kouji by his side and it was until they turned their back that Yamato speak again, loud and clear

“The summon alchemist”

“Excuse me?”

“He also knows to much, and Prince Takeru, I didn’t told him but he is quite perceptive and your wife of course, I refuse to believe that she is that stupid” he want to keep yelling, screaming, as usually he wants to fight and burn

The King stay quiet at his words, but Yamato was able to see the rage scaling by his body

“None of them are our enemies” His nervous eyes look at Kouji who once again pretend to be invisible “Their silence is a garantie”

“So, is not knowledge what you are afraid of but recognition”

“A secret remains only when no one talks about it”

“What do you know about secrets?” Yamato get close to him, none of them notice when Kouji left the room

“More than you!” good, he finally make him scream “Yamato listen! this is not about loyalties, please, this is about consequence, if people start to talk…”

All kings fear the same, Taichi was no different

“I must protect my Crown until the end, and if every son of the Island must perish then it will be like that” The voice of the Cold King resonate on his memories, his laugh, the darkness on his eyes

“You would lose your crown”

“Do you think that is what scare me?” he look offended somehow “that i would lose the throne if more people find out? no my love, we are not that lucky” he cup his face between his fingers “ I´m the champion of The Light, for them my life is priceless, Yours by other hand”

His life means nothing, he was pretty aware of that.

Who is this? The executioner said when he put first in line, when he defied the sentence, when he refuse to let his friend died

A war dog And he remembered, he remembered the cold King´s look over him, it was the first time a noble man look him in the eyes and Yamato was sure that he was able to look over his own soul

He is too wild to be a dog, you are more stupid that I thought Kido, you adopt a wolf In one of the brightest moment he disarmed the executioner You see? he is a beast, you wanna fight pretty boy ?

In some on his nightmares Yamato still saw the cold King standing up of his throne, picking of the sword and walking up to him, sometimes even he saw Joe hiding behind him.

What would have happened if any of his knights had helped the king? if his father had not taught him how to escape from the handcuffs? if the stolen sword of the executioner had not had enough edge?

He would never know, he had to live with what had happened, in whom he became, the sixteen years old Army defector, son of a hustler, murder of the King, The Wolf Knight.

“My love” Taichi´s voice was tender on his ears “You are here, but you are not”

Taichi who saw him with devotion, who hold him, whose greatest fear was his absence.

“It would not happen again, I promise” and this time, he mean it

Even when Joe Kido could not see them, he had no doubt that he had lost his fiercest defender. What he can see since the top of the cliff was The Light fleet. With a shaking hand he took an arrow and shot directly at the powder on the biggest ship, then he took another and another. Not a single shot failed. The Sea King watched the unbeatable fleet of The Light burn.

He adjusted the black cloak and hidden the coral crown, no guard saw him or Davis when they runaway, they were too busy trying to put down the incontrolable hell that he unleashed.


	13. Saint Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora joins The Light.

The sun will rise soon. 

The prince Takeru was still holding the door of the Queen. 

It was an honor, his brother always said it. It was also a great excuse to nap during the day. How ever, the prince never did the full night, he take the begining and the end, just for the Queen to see him. Or he just let Takuya do the whole night, who cares? A lot of The Crown duty was to pretend things. He has to pretend that he likes to be the royal Knight, that he cares about the royal guards, that his thought were on the job, that he wasn’t scared by the dark words of his mother, that he did not pray for his brother to don’t sacrificed his life for one of the Kings, that his heart don’t break every time that he saw Hikary running away from him. All of this mess will do great poetry. How long ago he did not write? 

HIkary wants to be a sister of Light. Pass the day praying, helping the needed and lecturing everybody about the sin. She had jumped off the balcony because she preferred to die to don’t be a sister of Light. There is something that he would die for?

The Prince was waiting for the sun to rise, and then, as a mystery, HIkary comes to see him. 

Beautiful Hikary clothed with the Light habit and something that want to be a smile on her face. 

“Takeru” The damsel said and the chest of the Prince grown at the calling.

“Sister” Takeru said as he did the bow that you had to do when you saw an enlightened sister alone.

And there were the tears of the girl, the trembling hands and the true smile. 

“I hadn’t… I´m still not…”

“But you will be. You will be Hikary”

“Takeru…”

“Look at you, you are already doing miracles, coming to talk to me”

She laughs and he still enjoyed. He was charming and she was paralyzed by that. For a moment the Prince aloud himself to think that there were something else, something else that the youth and the easies to be together. Maybe it was something that could survive all that mess. 

“That is not the only miracle that I made”

“What?”

The damsel get close to him, her eyes shine and her skin was almost glowing.

“The Queen is going to convert at The Light”

“WHAT?”

Takeru turn over himself and open the door of the Queen’s room. No one was there. 

“She had a sudden revelation” Hikary said “She is in the temple, praying, she finally saw the light Takeru”

Takeru stand by the door incredulous. 

“If only all could”

“Hikary, you know that I don't…”

“You follow the light at your way Takeru” The girl said prontly “I’m talking about the queen mother”

“Aunt Toshiko?”

“She didn’t take well the decision of The Queen, she kept herself on her room” 

Takeru could imagine the tantrum of his aunt, he don’t want to imagine how it's going to be said it to his own mother. 

“Could you please… Just make sure that she would attend the ceremony? It would mean the world for The Queen.”

“Ceremony? “

“The summon alchemist is taking care of everything. Tomorrow, at noon, it would be beautiful”

“I take care of it, don’t worry”

“Thank you” Hikary said with affection “And… I’m sorry, Takeru… for everything”

“Don’t, don’t apologize” He said while his only wish was to heard other apology. 

She left and he stayed. He saw the sun rising from the big window in the Queen’s room. The empty room that he had pretended to guard so many nights. 

 

The ceremony started when the sun was highest on the sky. The sisters of Light had covered the patio of the palace with white flowers, the army had invited at nobles and peasants to saw the ceremony. The warlocks and witches on the capitol had started to move to the periferia. The veto ended

“Ridiculous” Princes Ritsuko said since the balcony “This is a fraud, Gennai is twisting on his graveyard right now”

“Mother, please” Princess Takeru said “I sure that Sora… “ but he had nothing kind to add “yes, this is weird”

“Weird nothing my son. This is a down hit, even for the House of Love. I had to know that the apple didn’t fall to far of the tree. The Queen is a liar hungry for power, just as her mother”

“Mother!” The boy said, as if the princess didn’t know that he is the one who must arrested by saying those words.

“Don’t make a mistake, my son” his mother said as she get close to him “The fate of The Light is a trick to had control over the people, the alliance between the crown and them is for mutual necessity; I know a conspiracy when I see one and what we are seeing now is one of the worst kind. We can only hope the corpse that would bury today wouldn’t be ours.”.

The Prince remains silence at the last comment of his mother. It would be really the worst for the kingdom that he married Hikary Yagami? This is the move of Sora to remain on the throne? If everyone were betting for the death of the King how was his brother? He fixed his armor on place and walked to saw his aunt, if his mother was mad he don’t want to imagine the mood of the Queen mother. 

 

HIkari finished to put the white flowers over the pink dress. The girl was smiling all the time.

“You look divine your majesty” 

The Queen thought. But quickly her mind goes to the last time she saw it, covered with the red blood of her mother. When she get back to reality, HIkary had been gone and the summon alchemist was on her room. 

“This is a woman’s dressing room” The Queen said with annoyance, but the man just smile at her. 

“I am trying to imagine your feelings, the grief could be hard. But believe me, this are good news for you”

“It wasn’t a murder” Sora said. Mostly because he was the only person that she can said it. 

Compassion is something that Sora couldn’t think the summon alchemist could fake. 

“Yes, I know. But the world had ways to kill the weaks and rewards the strongest, the smartest, the worthiest” and there it was, the real man behind the curtain “We had to take the chances that the life gifs to us. One day you are going to remember this day as the beginning, and the death of your mother as the end of the life that you hated.”

The Queen walked at the center of the courtyard. There were music and flowers. Her people were looking at her. She was tired and scary. She did the steps until the center, where Izzy Izumi was waiting with the Holy water on his right hand and a soldier of Light on each side. She knelt, the water fall over her head and the summon alchemist recited the old baptism lore. If god is going to talk to her this was the moment. 

But what she felt was the sudden movement. A sword unsheathed on her right side. She evaded it for so little. Her brown eyes found the black’s of a foreign, dressed as a Light´s soldier. He listen the scandalous scream of the summon alchemist “heretics!”. She get her attacker for the wrist and stolen his sword, with a twist of her arm she asset a hit on his face. The other guard ran towards her, but he slashed his throat and nail the sword over the torso of the first man as he was still on the floor. 

There were blood on the holy water. 

“Your majesty!” The scream of Prince Takeru broke the silence “Someone had kill the Queen Mother!”

Sora felt her blood boil over the look of her cousin, who had seen her slaughtered two men. Just as the rest of the kingdom. 

“Our enemies had send assassins to murder the royal family” the summon alchemist said with a loud voice as turning to the audience “But a miracle! A miracle had happen today! Our Queen had received the force of the true God of Light. No man can kill her now!”

The people cheer and acclaimed her when she rise the sword of his enemy. And slowly, the screams were forming words that resonated inside her. “Saint Queen!”

 

When the Queen came back at her room there was a golden armor waiting for her. A phoenix was graven on the breastplate, embroidered on the cotton of the skirt was the symbol of the The Light and on the hip, rested the sword of her father. 

No guard kept her door anymore. 

 

The next day the audiences begun, she sit on the throne of The King and the Sisters of Light actually cried from happiness. At first command she made Izzy Izumi kneel in front of her and swear be loyal as her royal adviser. 

 

“Were they really assassins send for our enemies?” The Queen asked quietly when he stand next to her.

“Yes, of course” The royal adviser answered “not the most brilliant if I could tell, they didn’t notice that they walked on a trap”

The enemies are coming for her and she had never felt more ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the parts that I want to writhe the most. Sora rulez!!


	14. The Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki confronts Henry.

It´s been weeks since the impossible creatures emerges from the ocean along with the king, now they are adore by the people of Piramide, and even when none of them is bigger that a goat they inspire fear to the few opponent of the King. The small one, red as blood is the king´s favorite, he never left his side and follow him around the castle, Gallant is his name; the second one, blue and bright as the sky over the sea, is a hungry monster who devour from chicken to cows but had never bite human hands, he enjoys playing with the childrens, his name is Victory; the last one is bigger that his brothers, orange like the sun and fierce like his heat, he past the days walking arounds the walls that surround the city, the people said he is looking up to them but the King knows better, he tied the creature at night to keep it from running away, The Great One is how he name it. 

Henry hold the pen and read his words, how many details should he write? he must tell Koushiro about the prosperity of the city? the funny way the Queen was incapable of pronounce the great one and ended call him grey instead? he should mention the rise of the shadows, the assassins that rejoy with the forgotten creatures, about the undeniable magic that surround the king, his unexpected wisdom, his kindness, the way he smile everytime Henry call him his friend.

His head hurt and his hands feel heavy, for how long he could serve two masters?

The great alchemist order him to murder the King, meanwhile the King named him a trusted adviser. 

He should run away, leave Piramide behind, go someplace with no The Light or The Shadow Army could follow him, he wonder if a place like that exist. 

A crack noise 

His nerves make him jump, did he lock the door? did he check the windows? the few candles around his desk were not enough to light his fears. 

He must calm down, control his breath, he join his hands and focus on the sound of the ocean, the light must be his guidance. 

“You look scare” 

All his fears took human shape, Ruki was there sitting over his bed, menacing eyes,long sharp nails, her same stoic face; he didn't waste time trying to figure how she get in. 

“What do you want?” wrong, he scold himself, he must sound less threatening, that was not the attitude of an erudite. She raise an eyebrow as studied his face 

“You got a letter” she move a golden envelope between her fingers, his blood freeze; without a doubt it was a massage from the summon alchemist, she was there to kill him. 

“Thank you” he smile, he must not break his charade “But you should nock” How many time did he have before she attack?

“Is curios, all the correspondence of the castle arrives directly to the east tower, except yours” her purple eyes look darker “ Why is that?” 

Meabe if he run he could reach the door “I don't want to bother the court with my personal mail” he laughs as he move a few steps close to the exit “my sister write me almost every day and…” 

“Your sister?” she doesn´t believe a word 

“Yes, she lived so far away and miss me since the day I left our home” he drag the conversation as much as he can, she carried a few weapon, four knives behind her sleeve “I appreciate that you have taken the trouble to come here” 

“Do you know why I'm here?” 

Henry think quickly, What would be the answer that annoy her the most?

“a beautiful woman sneak to my room at the middle of the night, I´m flattered but you are not exactly my type” 

It was almost funny how angry she gets 

“You are a death man” a knife slid down her wrist as she rushed to attack; A carelessness move was all Henry needed.

He avoided her hit with grace and slid his body behind her back, before she knew what was happening he snatched the letter from her hands.

“So, we stop playing around?” He didn't answer but she take his silent as a confirmation “Why don't you read the letter of you beloved sister? I can grant you that”

Henry open the envelope with unusual precaution and read in silence, with the same calm he put the paper over the table and turn to her, now she hold a knife in each hand, he cannot avoid it anymore. 

He threw his white tunic to the floor and with great regret adopted the battle position he had sworn so long ago that he would never adopt again, and did the only thing he knew Rika was not expecting: he strike first 

Her surprise didn't last long. He was stronger, but she was faster, he was clever and she was bold, she hit and he take it, he desarm her and she bit him, she threw the desk at him and he broke it in two with just a kick. 

She fight dirty, he too. 

“so it was you” she laughs “I was wondering if you had paid someone to attack the king or if you had done it yourself, but of course it was you, you are nothing but one of Koushiro´s spies, one of his little bugs” the despise was stronge on her tone “so blind, so stupid, flying directing to the light”

The voice of the assassins sound far away from Henry, yes he was a spy, but he was not stupid “I'm not blind” 

“mesmerized by powers bigger than yourself!” 

“I´m not!” 

“You betrayed the King! you… you poison him!” suddenly he remembered Takato cold and shaking, the dark allie, his scream, the regret, the urgency… 

“And I save him! I save him!” he shake, and yells more from him than for her, She twist his arm and push him to the wall

“Why?” and he realized she was shaking too “Why did you save him? what are you planing?” 

Oh Ruki, the King Guardian, the fierce mother, it wasn´t the suspicious what move her but fear; she was as scare as him

“Your assassins fails” he announced, still against the wall, still with the pain and the threat of a broken arm “ the Queen killed them, the summon alchemist said that the crown is stronger than ever, The Light had take dominance over the capital” 

“do you think I'm stupid? I never pretend that Hirokazu and Kenta had success” she started to sing as a canary “they were just messengers, so koushiro didn't forget than I´m alive, than I'm breathing, I will never disappear! I will lead the courage house to the throne!” 

“You sacrificed two lives to get the alchemist attention?” 

“Don't play with me, you are not better” she pull him stronger “I´m an assassin but you? you are a trickster, a liar, you stole and betray, after everything Takato had to you, I get tired of tell him not to trust in you…” 

The pain was intense but he didn't complain, he will not give her that satisfaction, he must stay calm, no matter how much she was right. 

He killed so many others, he listen and lied, he share secrets that were not his, he overturned empires, he always conspired against the unjust, always in favor of The Light; and now he must died for it. Fine, he would die for the only crime that he regret. Takato deserve a better friend. 

“I cannot wait to see his face when he found out” 

“What?” he felt the rope against his wrist 

“oh poor little baby...Did you think that I would kill you without more? No Wong, I have plans for you, I want to see you in the eyes when Takato dictates your sentence, he has grown so much and has become a worthy King, but he needs to mature, your betrayal will teach him to not trust, I have to thank you, it is a lesson that I could not have taught him myself” 

“No, wait!” all his calm and control fails 

“it's too late to beg for your life” 

“no!” he push and turn, desperate trying to free his hand “kill me now” 

“What?” Ruki gets perplexed,she released his rope and threw him to the floor “What are you playing?” 

“Kill me now, don't tell the king.. I.. I would do anything, Listen I.. I have info about The Light, i know things” 

“Loyalty means so little to you?” she wasn't exactly mad “Are you gonna betray The Light just because you got caught?” 

“No” he stand,she back down, if he would have a moment to talk this was “I would betray The Light because, because i have no doubts that Takato is the legitimate King not because their god said so but because he is a fair leader!, he is humble, honest, because his power is only compares with his kindness! I have known to many Kings but the nobility that he gives to the world is different, he is the first King that I want to serve, not for the duty but .. 

“Because is right, because its feel right” Both of them see at each others, Henry could tell that she was examining him, her lips tremble, she believe him“ How many?”

“What?” 

“How many others like you are in the court? Where you the only one?” Her eyes change, Ruki was no longer seeing his charade, she look at him and surprise of how much they where alike. 

Murders and liars serving a good man 

He breath in relieve, and make the mistake of almost smile “no, there are a few more, but no one as close as the King as me” 

“Good” she walks until the window, her steps were relax, for his surprise she turned her back to him “we'll have to kill them” 

He approach to her, still with precaution “we?” 

“Is that the part with which you have a problem?” she pick up his tunic from the floor “come on Wong, Let's put those muscle to good use”   
.  
.  
.

The sun raise over Piramide, Takato hear her wife steps across the room, but refuse to open his eyes, it wasn´t until Gallant star to chew the sheets that he decide to wake up. 

For his surprise his beautiful queen was looking through the balcony, with an unusual expression on her face

“Is everything ok?” he asked worried 

“Si, si, es solo… “ he walk near to her “ I´m happy that Ruki had made friend” 

Takato look over her shoulder to the principal yard, Ruki was there, fighting against one man, it was different to her usual training, Takato had not seen her fight like that since her confrontation with the lion at the Colosseum, his opponent was a skill warrior dressing in orange and green, it was until he put really attention that Takato realized that it was Henry Wong.


	15. The intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Joe saw Iory and the rest of the rebels. The sea King is finally reunited with his wife and kid.

The alarm sound around the fortress, Ken ran until the bridge, great another crisis, as if they need more, more defeats, more losses. more mistakes.

Intruders! was all he hears from the towers, good, some stupid soldiers he could kill “Prepare the defenses!” he order, anxious for the trill, anything that cover his overwhelming guilt.

“NO!” Iory yells since the upper floor “Open the Gates!”

“Are you crazy?!” he longed for the day when he would not receive orders from a prince without a throne

“Open the gates!” Iory repeat and Ken clench his teeth, he was so tired, the swords on his hands feel heavy, the soldier in the tower look at Ken and then at the prince “Open the dam gates!” The storm winds surrounded them “Didn’t you hear me?” Iory walked toward the tower “Open the gates!”

Ken saw the heavy doors moved slowly, opening the only way through the walls of the rebel fortress, the salty breeze was the first thing that entered and just after, with the golden glow of a miracle, Davis ran into his arms.

His hair smelled to smoke and fire, his clothes had blood stains but his voice was comforting; Ken felt his eyes fill with tears, he smiled at his little brother who was looking at them from the top floor; Iory was wright, he was wrong and Davis was in his arms, everything was back in place.

And they hug, Ken wait for a kiss, Davis wait for an apology, both get disappointed

But Davis was not alone, a hooded figure accompanied him, Ken recognized his steps immediately, he had walked behind them for too long.

He raise his sword

“No!” Davis warn him, he was so sick of everyone telling him to stop “he help me to scape, he is with us now”

Oh, his love was so stupid, so naive, so trusted, the Universe has give them the opportunity to kill the Sea King, they must take it.. 

“what are you doing here?” Iory reach until them, shock as everybody else for the intruder, Davis didn’t yell at him when he approach Joe, and Ken realize he has no decision to make, once more he must be left aside so Iory could be the lider

“I’m looking for my family”

“They are our prisoners! you know our demands” Iory tried to sound menacing and fails miserably “we are not gonna surrender, not to the light! have you seen the things they have done!? we are gonna keep fighting for what is right!” he shouted

“Iori…”

“You should not come here without a proper guard” he stutter, more than any other time he looked like a child, Joe come near to him “You cannot…” the King kneel and put one hand over his shoulder

“I’m looking for my family” the young boy was about to break “I miss my wife and my children so badly” his breathing stopped “all my children”

The weakness of his supposed lider disgusting him, Iory was crying over Joe shoulder, whispering apologies and excuses, and of course Davis join them in no time; the rebellion dies with every tear

“We are not gonna surrender” he yells, voice deep and proud “If they send you to convince us is not gonna work”

Joe stand up in front of him, sweet words never worked on Ken

“Me neither” so he talked as a King “the light is not gonna take control over the islands, we are gonna fight for our independency”

“Are you gonna fight?”

“I already did” he raise his bow and shout, so the entire fortress could listen “the flotilla of the light is burning right now “ all cheers, all except Ken Ichijouji “I set them on fire” he couldn’t avoid the feeling that the rebellion has a new leader “now” Joe keep talking directly to him “Where is my wife?”

“Mimi!” Iori scream “I almost forgot! Joe she needs you, i mean.. she need a doctor”

The sea King lost the few color that remain on his face and ran behind Iory, before Ken could follow them Davis grab his wrist.

It’s feel different, urgent.

“We need to talk”

.

.

.

Ryo Akiyama had acquired many talents over the centuries, not only was he skilled in more than a dozen weapons and fluent in almost thirty languages, he also possessed survival skills that he had perfected over the years, almost as much as his skills of deception and improvisation, one of the advantages of having lived hundreds of years is that few things surprised him, because only on rare occasions was the first time he faced a similar problem.

This was one of those rare occasions

Mimmi yells and scream, she was in pain treating with kill him, the water around her was cover in blood, she has fever, she was dying.

They had no midwives in the rebel fortress and their last doctor died in the assault on the Ikkaku island, there were less than fifteen women in the rebel ranks and none of them volunteered to assist the queen.

So there was Ryo, holding the hand of a woman who wanted him dead, killing her would be so easy and he feel so tempting, but Mimmi was his only safe, the only thing that prevented the light from killing Davis, she should not die.

He need a miracle, she need a doctor and a doctor walk through the door, and Ryo knews he must run.

Joe Kido betrays the light, defiance the King of all land, rescued Davis, join the rebellion and come just in time to assist his wife in delivery, in somewhere the gods were laughing at him.

“My love” he shout with tenderness “My love i’m right here”

Iory accompanied him, carried all the weight of his decisions; they almost didn’t notice him, almost.

“Joe” Mimmi comes in sense “what take you so long?” she was weak and hurt but still make an effort to reach her husband “don´t look at me!”

“You look beautiful” he cares his face and stares at her missing eye, both started to cry in silent “As beautiful as always”

“I’m so sorry…” Iori cries

“How it happened? “ Joe rush “ no, later we would discuss it, first we need to…”

“Was all my fault!” the little prince couldn’t control himself and Ryo resist the urge to shut him up

“No, It wasn´t” Mimmi interrupted “It was Ryo Akiyama”

The three turn to him and he look at Iory and surprise, he shut up; part of him feel proud of the Prince, Iory only lies when it’s matter

The queen smile, the women of the desert did not threaten in vain, but the pain hit hear again, sweat and tears and blood; it was among her screams that he took advantage to sneak out.

Between him and Joe, Iory would chose Joe in a heartbeat, he could not blame him, if he must choose between him and his brothers, Ryo wouldn’t pick Iory, either. He has one and only one priority.

“Davis!” he call him as soon as he distinguished him “You lucky boy!” he was all he need, they could use the birth and the arrival of the King as distractions, flee as soon as dawn, live to fight another day, take a boat and join Ruki on the other side of the world, Piramide was beautiful on this time of the year. The only real problem was Davis boyfriend, he would never leave without IchijoujI.

O maybe he will

“Seriously? is that your excuse?” Davis was yelling “I asked you for space? I said i need time to think not that you where free to sleep with the first girl you met!”

“It was three years ago! why do you care?” Ichijouji defends himself “it didn’t mean anything! listen! she didn’t mean anything to me” unlike Iory Ken lies as a second nature 

“So why didn’t’ you tell me? why I need to found out from our enemies?! I looked like an idiot!”

“Well that’s not a challenge!” Davis gasp, the anger get stuck in his throat “I mean.. I´m sorry, I.. listen I don’t even know how they know, I never told anyone and we never talk again after that”

“Davis!” Ryo interrupted “Davis what is happening?”

“Master” the boy jump at him but Ryo knew something was wrong, Ken saw it as an opportunity to get out “Where are you going?”

“Davis please, can we discuss this later?” he take a few steps far

“Later? when?” but Davis didn’t let him “ in another three years?”

“Davis! ” Ken change his tone drastically “ my love please, you just come back” he hold his hand “and I missed you so much, i.. i thought you were death”

“Don’t said that” Ryo feel ashamed that Davis fall for such a cheap trick “they barely touch me, must of the time we just talk, they try to recruit me”

“But i tough, i love you, i don’t wanna fight for one stupid mistake so, what do you said if you go and clean yourself while i finish my duties and we talk about this later, when we are calm” it was not a suggestion, Ken leave before Davis could answer

“what was that about?”

“Nothing” Davis was the only one of his students that didn’t know how to lie “i mean, nothing important; he cheat on me a few years ago, King Taichi told me”

“I’m so sorry” Ryo by other hand was an excellent liar “but how? when?”

“When we went to the desert” Davis laugh “we fight for like a couple of hours and he sleep with Mimi´s sister”

“Queen Yolei? Are you kidding me?”

“no, in fact she… she has a son, a blue hair white son”

“You didn’t tell Ken” the teacher had underestimated the student, maybe it was time to put the pieces on the board

“You know” Ryo hug him “I like Ken and everything but you don’t need him” maybe the gods where no laughing at him after all “just said the words and he would not wake up tomorrow” Davis smile but something feel out of place “wait, the king told you? ” why the King would like to break Davis from his brothers? “ They tried to recruit you? What did they offer to you?

A baby crying shook the fortress, another prince of the islands was born, how much time was left to Ryo before Joe decided he should pay for his crimes? He must have killed him a long time ago, when he used the executioner’s mask and Joe was nothing more than a scared soldier.

“Hey listen to me” Ryo hold him from his shoulders “You don’t own nothing to this people”

“What?”

“To the islands, you, me, we are our own people, we don’t belong to anywhere”

“Master what are you talking about?”

“Listen!” the soldiers were gathering around the hall, is a girl! someone yells as if it was important “Iory is right now with King Joe, he has chose him, someone has to pay from the wars crime and is not gonna be Iory”

“Joe said he is gonna forgive us”

“Yes, and he swears loyalty to Taichi and said he would married Yolei but he didn’t, do you think Mimmi is gonna forgive us?”

“I didn’t take his eye”

“no, but you where the face of the rebellion, the leader the people follow, your brothers were jealous of you, do you believe it was an accident that you were the one they left behind?”

“Master!”

“Iory would sell all of us for Joe forgiveness and Ken, well… now we know we can trust him, If you have a way out of here i would be with you, did you understand?”

He saw his student suffer for his heartbroken, they were so many lessons he still has to teach him but the most important was that they must do whatever it takes to survive

“Yes master, I understand” And they will.


	16. The broken sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Light Forces attack the rebel base.

The bedroom was slightly better than the cell.

Mimmi hold her new baby as her older child cuddle them over the bed. They were warm, had clean water and a meal. Joe kept looking at them with shine on his eyes and a smile on his face.

“Joe” the Queen said fondly.. 

“My beautiful siren” the King answered kissing her hand sweetly. “you could rest here”

“And you?”

“The Light is going to attack tonight, they ships burned over the ocean, but I know that they are not going to stop, they still had a good number of soldiers”

“And the Wolf Knight” Mimmi said

“Mimmi…”

“You could win this war darling. I know we can protect the Islands and I know you love your people. But Yamato is your friend, Taichi is your friend. You think that you could…?”

“I am the King of the Honest Island” Joe said holding her wife and son’s hands “I must to respond to my people, I owned them my loyalty. I can’t denied my people´s will just because is my friend who is standing on the way”

The Queen looked her husband put on the armor and hold his bow and arrows over his back.

“Give me a couples of days to heal and a pair of knives and I will kill all your enemies” She said.

Joe laughed and agree with a moved of his head. The hands of Mimmi itch at the thoughts of taking the arms again. All this time everytime that Mimmi talked about going herself at the battlefield Joe persuaded her to don’t do it.

“We could start with Ryo Akiyama” She joked, but the laughs last short “So it is really a war” She said holding her two children tighty.

“I’m sorry” He said

“I had seen worst”

“I’m sorry” He repeated.

The Sea King kissed her wife and allow himself to lose a little on that big eyes.

“I’m proud of you” He said at his son and kiss his front “I will return at dawn” the King said and he left.

 

 

There was fire on the coast. The float of The Light was lighting the sunset, the soldiers were saving what could be saving. Kouji found his master standing on the beach, looking at his army running and burning.

“Master” the young knight called “Do we know what happen?”

Yamato stand in silence, his eyes fixed on the flames.

“Master?” Kouji hurry to get close to him “How are we going to win this war without our float?”

The horse of the King arrived. The proud Knight of Light was mad.

“WHAT IS THIS!? ON THE NAME OF THE GREAT GOD OF…”

A sudden movement of Yamato interrupted him.

“Flaming arrows were shooting from that cliff, directly to our powders” the knight said without aparting his eyes from the boats.

“Who?” the King started a question.

“Who you think?!” Yamato said turning aggressively at the King.

He take the big walrus figure, ripped it from his neck and threw it at the sand.

“Yamato…”

“Save it!” the blonde interrupted the King again, he hold tightly the sword at his hip and turned to his apprentice “You don’t win a war Kouji, you survive at it”.

They take the fastest ship that survived and sail with just the fundamental to the rebel’s base. Other very small portion of the army was closer on the slower least damaged ship. They wouldn’t be able to attack with all their strength, an infiltration was their best chance.

 

They arrived at the swarm, an irregular group of infertil islands were the insect abunded. Seven soldiers surrounded the base of the rebels looking for entries. Yamato found an easily to broke padlock on a barn and he, Kouji and Taichi entered with caution. A couple of steps, the lights went on and the door locked again: an ambush.

Davis, Ken and Iory were surrounded them. All the swords get unleashed.

The Forgotten Prince took a step farther.

“I want to talk to the Sea King” Taichi said stopping him.

“Say your peace” The Sea King spoke..

The knights and the King turned their attention at the second level of the barn, were Joe was pointing at them with an arrow. Ryo Akiyama was in the balcony in front of him with a similar weapon.

“Turned yourself at the greatest justice, accepted the punishment for your betrayed and order your rebels liders to do the same” The King said with no hesitation.

“In exchange of what?” Joe said without loosing his objective.

“Of avoiding an unnecessary slaughter”

“Recognize the independence of the Honest Islands and take your hypocritical Light’s doctrine out of my home” The Sea King commanded.

“No.” Taichi said, allowing himself to taste the sweet anticipation of the battle.

Yamato wants to look at Joe Kido, looks into his eyes and found a doubt. But Iory Hida was in front of him, and the wolf Knight knew that the slightest mistake will end with the Forgotten Prince avenging his father.

An arrow was fired.

The shine armor of the King get a scratch and the arrow bounce at the floor. Yamato recognized the powerful scent of the poison. They had to get away of that arrows.

Ken Ichijouji attacked at Kouji with force, Yamato would like to help him, but Iory was against him, every time that Yamato found an open on his movements an arrow make him step back. Joe choose his children and Yamato knew they are going to lose because of it.

Taichi attacked Davis first, he received him with a weak defense and a clumsy come back. The King felt the doubt on the young boy.

“You could do it” The King said “You are brave enough to do what they can’t”

Davis recomposed his battle position. Two feet over the ground, the head on the right place and his heart broken.

Ken Ichijouji fight with their blades. Kouji was a skilled swordsman, but the short distance of the battle style of his opponent taking him by surprise. Ken doesn’t look like he care when he lose a knife, he kept taking small weapons out of his pocket as they were candies. Finally, a whip trapped Kouji´s right hand, an unavoidable streak was coming. Kouji look the smile that he knew a lot of men had seen before died.

Ken felt the low kick on his left leg, he fall on his back, dropped his whip and felt the sword of Davis wounded him on a not vital spot.

He scream. Loud and bitter, breaking the battle.

Ryo Akiyama watched the treason that he was waiting for. He point his first arrow against Iory, that would allow the Wolf Knight to finished him. When he was releasing the shoot, he felt the pain on his right eye. The Sea King had shooted him a poison arrow. His own didn’t arrive at the Forgotten Prince.

Iory watch the arrow of his master miss his heart and heard the scream when Joe Kido shoot at him. Nobody survived at the poison of the Kido´s, but he didn’t get time to think about it, he has just witnessed Davis betray.

Ryo moved himself away of the Sea King watch, removed the arrow of his eye. He can felt the poison getting inside him, he found inside his pocket for the old cursed beverage, recited the old spell and summon all the shadows that he could into his eye. How painful was the old magic.

Cody was surrounded for the Wolf and Light Knights on no time and not even the arrows of Joe could save him. Soon, he was tied next to Ichijouji, next to his brother, he was full of yells and reclaims, but he has no words for Davis, he was death for his eyes.

Yamato climbed the stairs quickly. He found Joe. A knee on the floor, an arrow ready to fly, his eyes looking directly at him. A solid position. He wasn’t running or crying or lost as that first time when Yamato found him in an ally on the market of the Honest Island.

Joe looked at Yamato. He was trembling, there was something bitter on his eyes, blood on his hands. And they are going to be more. It occurred to him, that Yamato didn’t really leave the old war, he kept leaving battle after battle.

He shoot the arrow, Yamato deflected it with a shield with The Light insight. Before he can prepare other, the Wolf Knight punch him on the face. 

They should had to talk about it. But when Yamato dragged him down the stairs only the filthy treats of Ken Ichijouji were audible. Kouji muzzled him.

“Joe Kido, The Honest Island Pacifier, The Sea King” Taichi said once Joe was tied and kneeling in front of him. “You are accused to betrayed the crown and …”

“I burned your ships, but I never betrayed my people” Joe interrupted.

“You know the punish for treason” The King said.

“Did you?” The King answered.

“Do you think this is going to end something?” Taichi scream “The Light would send more floats. Even if you get to kill me, my family will kept the power.”

“The living Land choose you as a King, and you choose to ruled by The Light´s rules. We choose the war because we know that what you was offering wasn’t peace.” The Honest Island Pacifier responded.

Davis watched his master going down the stairs and he hurried to help him.

Ryo Akiyama heard the King sentenced Joe Kido to die. The Wolf Knight stepped closed to the accuser, Ryo felt a bit of envy, his eye was still burning, his magic had stopped the poison to enter at the bloodstream, but it’s going to leave a mark. Hundreds of years murdering and he had kept his face beauty until this unjury.

Yamato Ishida unsheathed his sword, a sword that Ryo recognized for the days when he was an executioner at the order of the Cold King. Yamato had stolen that sword the day that he was going to kill Joe Kido and his trusted warrior. Funny thing that now the trusted warrior is going to kill Joe Kido. Ryo missed that sword, Izzy Izumi himself had prayed over it, maybe that’s why he had never tried to steal it back.

The Wolf Knight rise the sword.

“Please don’t!” the Forgotten Prince begged “Please forgive him, this was my fault, I started this, he is innocent, please, let me take the punish”

But he was ignored. Soon his tears and sobbing stopped his own begging.

“Last words?” the King asked.

“Don’t kill the children” The Sea King pleaded.

Yamato down his sword. It cut the neck of Joe Kido and then breaks itself when it hit the ground. Yamato looked in horror the broken pieces get covered with blood. An uncertain and cold feeling through him.

A bad augury, Ryo knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy. We had been planning this chapter for so long. Oh Joe, sweet, sweet Joe...


	17. The Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Mimmi learns how the war ended.

Everything that could hurt her, hurt

Her body had been shattered, her legs felt weak, the throbbing pain of her missed eye made her crazy; on her right, covered by a thin white sheet her son slept, the scars of his lost childhood were visible on his face.

He would never run careless to the rain again

On her left her daughter suck out of her breast, the tiny girl was sweating from the effort, Mimi could not help but cry every time she looked at her, she was such an ugly baby,her skin had a greenish hue, not a single hair peeked through her head, so small, so weak, so lucky to be born alive.

The queen did not breast feed her first child, a nurse took him by her arms as soon as she asked for it, she was bathed in rose water and fed with red fruit and nuts before she asked to see him again. So she had no idea it would hurt that much, that it would leak and stain the sheet around her, that her arm would be cramped by the effort of carrying her newborn for so long.

Two children lying on the bed next to an exhausted mother, she would like to sleep too, to dream that her husband would return, that he would take her back to his castle with baths of roses and red fruits.

Joe Kido, the pacifier; what a beautiful title, she remembered the exact moment when she fall for him: in their first dance, when he introduce himself not as a warrior but as a healer; Mimi had know so many warriors, killers, soldiers, but never a man as Kido, a man with the promise that his children would never knows the war.

But he lied, a man who seek justice cannot escape from the battle; she wanted the strength to stand up and fight along him, the opportunity to…

An explosions sound at the distant, the little girl cried; as she could she pick her on her arms and hold her closer, even that movement brought pain to her body, the noise of the battle shook the walls, she expected for the worse, and the worse happened.

Soldiers of the light army stormed on her room, bright armors splashed with blood and dirt, the King himself appear at the door, triumphantly; the wolf knight by his side with the face of a broken man.

That could only mean one thing

“The Sea King is death” The King of all land said

A scream died in her throat, and she thanked the goddess that the children were asleep

Taichi Yagami didn’t expect to found her like that, one-eyed, weak, pale, haggard, with two children hanging from her arms; she saw the pity in his eyes and make the greatest effort of her life.

“he got…” she barely could speak “what he deserve your majesty” 

The room make silence to her statement, the lies comes from her mouth in a attempt to save her own

“What did you said?” Yamato Ishida step forward, all him was intimidating, Mimi look at him and then to the King, did they really expect that she respond to a knight?

“he.. he allies with the men” her heavy breath interrupt her words “with the men who imprisoned me and.. and my son”

“Did you mean this men?” With a movement of his hand Taichi impart orders to his soldiers, immediately they drag Ken and Iory inside, Ken was gagged and Iory was crying, their hands were tied and their spirit broken

“Yes, no “she correct, her mouth was dry “ they don’t …” her hand hold her missing eye “not only them, Akiyama…”

“It’s good to see that you have not forgotten about me honey” he was there,along with the soldiers of the light with Davis by his side, none of them were tied

Instinctively she hold her children, if the looks could kill Ryo Akiyama would be death

“before it defeat, my master and I leave the rebellion” Davis mutter shamefully and the few blood that still remain on the queen body boiled with rage

“You betrayed the rebellion” Iory spoke between tears “you didn’t just leave” 

The King raise one hand and they gagged Iory too

“We are not here to discuss the fate of Davis and his master” Taichi continues as the interruption didn’t matter “Both of them are forgiven”

“Your highness!” Yamato exclaim but he also was ignore

“We are here for the last wish of Joe Kido” everybody keep silent for a moment, the wolf knight spoke next

“Don’t kill the children” his blue eyes turn to her, to her babies “that was a mistake we made the last time” and he held the broken sword tightly, it leaked fresh blood

A sudden revelation “You killed him” she whisper, so slow that almost nobody could hear her

“I’m a merciful King, i would forgive the infants” Taichi voice sound over his trusty ally “Take them”

The soldiers move faster “No please!” they come closer to her “Please don’t take my children!” she didn’t has the strength to resist

“They will be raise on a light temple, with the sister of the light…”

“No please….” she beg

“You will be imprisoned and judge for yours crimes again the crown”

“I never committed treason to the crown! Look at me!” her arms moved frantically “I am a prisoner, they kidnapped me! mutilated me! and then somehow they convinced my husband to fight for them! “ heavy tears follow her screams “Please!”

One sight of his hand and the soldiers left the kids on the bed

“Promise loyalty to me, bend a knee and you will return to rule over the islands, the tributes for the capital will be doubled and the banders of the light will raise over the land”

“Yes…” she mutter, calming the children “wherever it takes your highness”

That would be enough, she thought, but he awaits for her, everybody did

She had not gotten out of bed since the birth of the girl, as she could she crawled to the edge and slid her feet to the ground, as the tips of her fingers touched the floor, slowly she tried to support her weight on her legs but the movement disorient her, she grabbed hold of the rail feeling that her skin could not contain her body.

Nobody came to help her

She bent the knee and crashed to the floor.

“Lift her” the hands of her husband’s murderer put her back in bed “return her to coral palace, is time to leave this Islands”

“Your majesty” she barely could spoke “Can i have a request?” 

“what more do you want beside your throne and your children?”

“Revenge…” her words come spiteful from her mouth “I want those who started this to rot in the dungeons of my palace, I want, when my health allows me to be the one who executes the traitors of the islands ” her sloppy eyes turn to Iory and Ken

“Davis and his master had been exonerate for his war crimes”

“Yea i know…” inexplicable she smile “i’m sure they would be fine following you to the capital, living the rest of theirs lives under the light” she closed her eye afraid to faint “please allow me to punish at least the ungrateful childrens of the islands”

“Ichijouji and Hida will remain under your custody, the wolf knight will take care of that”

“The wolf knight?” she laughs “that’s such a cute name for a wild who bite his chains” her voice become deep and scratchy “he is not a protector… “ she babble “he is Kings´s predator”

and after those words she lost consciousness

When she woke up she was back in her bed, she smelled roses and a glass of strawberries shone on her table, her son, although awake, still curled up on his right, his daughter, still small and weak, was crying on her left

“Majesty, allow me” a Maid approached to take the baby but she stopped her.

“No one is going to touch my children again” and she held the tiny creature on her hands, ready to fulfill that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOUUU Mimmi is so awesome.


	18. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi and Yamato come back at the Capital.

The war was over. It only remains the pain and the injuries. Yamato rested over his bed, the movement of the boat was a lullaby. His closed eyes a window at the horrors. The battlefield, the smell of the blood, the screams and the soldiers falling. Brothers of the Honest Islands against the army of the King. The ghost of his sword still on his hand and the arrows of Joe flying, aparting the enemies from him. They had win a battle, but his injuries were bad, the soldiers transported Yamato at the boat.

He closes his eyes and lets the movement of the boat lullas him. A knock at the door. It must be Joe, all concerned by his health, panicking already.

Taichi entered at the room with a discreted smile over his face. 

“We won” The King said and then, Yamato remembered the horrors of this war. “How are you feeling, Love? are you hurt?”

Yamato didn’t answered, but his hand found Taichi’s

“Kouji had send the news at The Capital, the pigeons are going to arrive before us. They are gonna received us with a big fest for shure”

The injuries burn inside Yamato, maybe Iory hadn’t hit him so much, but he had fight at the limit of his strength. Any way, the little menace is going to have worst.

“Davis Motomiya and Ryo Akiyama are on the boat behind ours, some of our best soldiers are watching them”

Fourteen, Iory Hida had only fourteen, the age that he had when he went at the war for the first time. How few you know at fourteen years old.

“I know you don’t like them, but I can see good on Motomiya, I’m glad that he join us. And the summon alchemist had told me some things about Akiyama, for what I understand he is all talk and no action”

Joe Kido was death.

“You need to rest” Taichi said and kiss him sweetie “You look bad, I´m gonna send someone to attend you”

He killed Joe Kido and he was crying with Taichi on his arms, who kiss him and clean his tears and talked about nonsense bullshit that Yamato couldn’t care less about.

“You were right, Yamato. I didn’t understand what war was” Taichi said and hold his lover’s hand when he closed his eyes. Yamato was tired and the ship kept moving. At the end, he heard the voice of the King, reciting with a musical cadence “ Forgive me God because I had sin, forgive the soul of the fallen. True God of Light, heal the sick, protect the weak…”

.

.

The war had been a mistake. Davis was thinking while he walk. The Light ship was big, the tropes were organized and fast. They weren’t as the tropes that he had commanded. How much they could had avoid if his brothers would had listen to him? If they hadn’t be taken by the heat and the hate? He was in the winner said of the war, but he had lose so much. 

“You did the right thing” his master said rounding his shoulder with his arm “History will give you the reason, believe me, I know about wars”

“My brothers…”

“They made mistakes” Ryo said “Big mistakes, that are on them, not on you”

“But I felt…”

“Betrayed, disappointed, maybe alone, those are perfectly reasonable feelings, but listen to me young man” Ryo take him by the shoulders and look at him directly at the eyes “ Never felt guilty for winning”

A moment of silence. The looks of the two men were intense and Ryo could feel the brain of Davis processing his words.

“That scar is horrible” Davis said and his master punch him on the head.

“You thing I didn’t know it?” Ryo claimed “I’m going to use a eye patch forever”

The scar of the poison arrow that Joe throw at his eye. The sea King failed at kill him, but he let him desfigurated, his precious face was now marked. What is his wife going to think?

“It’s not that bad”

“That is good lie, son” Ryo said recovering his usual confident posture “We are going to need more of those”

“Master?”

Ryo walking him at the least crowley part of the ship.

“Going at the King side was the right move, but don’t get confused, The Light is still the enemy”

“Our enemy?”

“The enemy of humanity” Ryo said with undeniable certainty “The brothers and sisters of The Light are the lovers of the evil. Under any circumstance you must trust them. Over all never, never trust the summon alchemist, Koushiro Izumi is the worst” 

“Koushiro Izumi?”

“Memorice the name Davis, is the name of the devil”

“The war is over, why we are still worry about enemies?”

“Oh Davis, enemies are not a business of war, is life”

The tone of his master was jovial, but Davis felt sadder every minute.

“I’m not going with you at the Capital”

“What? Why?” Davis said alarming

“The Light is there, and they don’t like me very much, but don’t worry, I’m not going to lose the track of you. I will come back for you, you just need to remember my wise advice, okey?”

“Don’t trust The Light”

“Specially…?” Ryo asked

“Don’t trust Koushiro Izumi”

“See, you are ready for the real world, Davis”

A pat in the back and Davis felt his world trembling.

.

.

.

The ships of The Light arrived at The Capital. White pendants where everywhere and despite the sun of the summer women are wearing long shirts and men all the buttons fastened. A Light committee was waiting for the King, the summon alchemist in person leading.

“Kouji”

The knight heard his name and turned himself to found his brother on the ship.

“Kouchi! What are you doing?” Kouji asked noting the casual clothes that his brother was wearing.

The brothers hug each other, happinest and release were palpable.

“You are alive, Kouji!” the youngest twin exclaimed “I don’t had much time, The Light had forbidden the entranced of warlocks and wizards at the first circle of The Capital”

“What?!”

“But I had to see you, the news of your victory are flying, brother. The moon knight, is how everyone is calling you, they said you won the battle of the Ikkaku Island”

“We won together, Kouchi” said Kouji with tears on his eyes “It was your sword the one who give me the victory”

“I had to leave soon, but I’m steading on the old house of my mother, at the end of the city”

“Kouchi…”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Kouji look around himself, the symbols of The Light were for all the city, they were no merchants on the streets and the festive music sounding was a praying at the true God of Light. Kouji hold his sword and his brother’s arm and walked to found Davis Motomiya, it was his duty to escort him and his master to land. 

Davis and his master were talking on a corner of the ship.

“You both had to come with me” The knight commanded.

The two foreign look around them with fear. On land The Light Committee was talking at The King. The summon alchemist turned his head at the second ship, were the four men were standing. Kouchi and Ryo Akiyama kneel to cover themselves of the look of Izumi.

The two men look at each other with surprise.

“Not a fan of The Light?” Ryo asked.

“Lets said that I more slippery that the other warlocks”

“Ryo Akiyama”

“Akiyama? I’m Kouchi Kimura, my mother had a lot of stories about you”

“Kimura? You are the son of the dusk witch? ”

“I am the dusk warlock now”

“Awesome…”

“Guys” Kouji interrupted “I had to escorted Davis and Akiyama at land.”

“Oh boy, I’m not going to land, believe me, the next war is going to start as soon as the alchemist see me” Ryo said as look with curiosity at the two identical boys.

“twins” said the brothers at unisone.

“Nice”

“You can stay in my house” Kouchi offered “Any person who hide from the summon alchemist is welcome”

Kouji coughed a little.

“Come on, brother do it for the dusk in the universe”

“Alright, but Motomiya is coming with me”

“Thank you, I own you one, pretty boy” Ryo said

“He is the moon knight” Kouchi corrected him.

“Whatever” Ryo responded “Don’t forget my advise, Davis”

And after a last warning the two men scuttled out of the ship.

Kouji knew that he had disobeyed direct orders but if The Light had this much power now the heretics had to help each other more than ever.

.

.

.

The festive on The Capital was opulent. Taichi saw with enthusiasm the long pendants on the street, there was music that he didn’t heard since his time on the old Light monastery and the sisters of Light are wearing their festive attire. He turned his head to saw at Yamato, but the eyes of the knight were lost on a wall of the street when the words were written over a draw of a wolf head. Taichi new Yamato was a little lost, a peaceful time on the palace will help him. They could organize a haunting travel when the festivities were over. He had ending the war, the people couldn´t ask him more than that. It was true that The Light had take some liberties at his absent, but the King is back, he wish nothing more that return at his old day to day life.

HIkary and Takeru were waiting at the entrance of the palace. The face of the King and the Knight illuminated when they saw their little siblings. Taichi could hug his sister, for Yamato and Takeru a careful was enough for Yamato to fall at the floor. 

“Yamato” Takeru called alarmed.

“He is tired, he hadn’t rest well” The King spoke “Prince Takeru, please scorted The Wolf Knight at the infirmary”

Takeru hurry to accomplish the order, Taichi knew that the time with his brother will help Yamato more that anything else. 

“Brother” HIkary called him with tears on her eyes “Thank the True God of Light you come back”

“The Honest Islands are in peace” The King said with pride “we had made sacrifices but all had been for the good of my people”

“Your victory is not the only miracle that God has conceived us your majesty” Koushiro said with the biggest smile that Taichi had ever see him.

“What you mean?”

“On your absent the Queen had converted at The Light” HIkary said.

“What!? Sora converted? What said the Queen mother?”

Hikary and Koushiro saw each other with sadness.

“The Queen mother was murdered by some foreign assassins”

“Assassins? for where?”

“Your highness” Koushiro said “It looks like the crown had more enemies that we thought”

“How is my wife?” Taichi asked, Sora and her mother were opposite poles but they were as close as the storms and the clouds, she had to be devastated.

“The Holy Queen is illuminated, brother”

There were something on the way that Hikary said the title that made Taichi freeze his blood.

The King finally come back at the throne room. White flowers and golden feathers were decorating the room. In the center was the Queen, sat on the big throne of the King. wearing a gold armor with a embroidered phoenix next to The Light symbols, the crown shine over her head and the big sword of the King Gennai was tide it at her wip. Beautiful was not the word that Taichi would use to described her, she was illuminated, but it wasn’t the kind warm light that Hikary irradiated when she heal his wounds, it was the light of fire, violent and free, burning the world.

The Queen stand up before Taichi could order her to leave the throne. She walked toward him and with the fakest of the smiles she said.

“I had been waiting for you”.

His wife was in front of him, holding his hands. HIkary and Koushiro were each one at one side of him. He had come back home. He had won the war. The Light had won the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are so close of the end!!


End file.
